<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PitchPearl Oneshots by Gomarnic14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735341">PitchPearl Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomarnic14/pseuds/Gomarnic14'>Gomarnic14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>danny x phantom, dpxdf - Fandom, fenton x phantom - Fandom, pitch pearl - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Danny Fenton, F/M, M/M, Top Danny Phantom, heroic amusement, pitchpearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomarnic14/pseuds/Gomarnic14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, another one-shot.</p><p>But this time, I'll let my imagination get me through with it.</p><p>So no requests plz</p><p>Warning, some one-shots will be taken personally so don't like, don't read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom, Pitch Pearl - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Danny's Mental Condition Known As PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning- Some angst as well as for those who are suffering from PTSD, don't like, don't read, okay?<br/>And this is my first PitchPearl post, so yeah. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>I was hugging Danny after he suffered from one of those night terrors that has been going on inside of him for the past few weeks.</p><p>I never knew that a human's mental condition could be that important, but it looks like I was wrong.</p><p>After Danny and I separated so that he can catch up with his grades, Sam and Tucker spread a rumor about him that was false, and now the whole school is laughing at him for it.</p><p>What's worse was that when his parents found out, they for something that he didn't do.</p><p>I was furious when I found him all bandaged up in the lab after his parents left him bleeding.</p><p>Luckily, I rushed him over to my hideout, and he told me about everything that was going on for the past few months.</p><p>Ever since then, I found out that he has PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and it wasn't easy for him to recover from it at all.</p><p>But over time, he was starting to trust me more and more against everyone who was in his life the entire time.</p><p>Soon, I announced to everyone in Amity Park that they've been very bad to Danny Fenton, and their crimes will be payable if they decide to hurt him ever again.</p><p>After that, I only come to town to protect it from the ghosts or for food just for Danny.</p><p>Other than that, I never see Sam or Tucker, as well as Danny's "family," trying to find him and apologize to him.</p><p>After I calmed Danny down, I embraced him so that he wouldn't feel hot in the temperature room.</p><p>"T-Thanks Phantom," I heard Danny said while shivering in my arms.</p><p>I nodded, trying to lure Danny into falling asleep again and this time with me right by his side.</p><p><em>Danny...</em> I thought, slowly moving my head to a nearby pillow for better adjustments.</p><p>From the way I see it, he was sleeping at ease with a smile on his face.</p><p>Thankfully, it wasn't anything unusual for me.</p><p>It's just sad that no one was there for Danny after all the things he tried to do for his town.</p><p>I looked up and whispered knowing that Danny wasn't awake, "You're not alone in this anymore Danny. From now on, I'll only look after you and you only with no consequence at all."</p><p>Danny curled up closer to my "supposed" heart and snored lightly.</p><p>I would've taken a picture, but I didn't have my phone, which was sad (⌣_⌣")</p><p>I sighed and felt that my ghost sensed was on.</p><p>I didn't want to go, but before I could get up quietly, Ember, Kitty, and Penelope Spectra came in while smiling at the sight of us.</p><p>"Well, well, well, Dipstick and his lover boy are resting together, how lovely~!" Ember said, before taking out her phone and taking pictures.</p><p>"We are not lovers!" I whispered angrily.</p><p>Kitty was making kissing noises while Spectra was smiling at us.</p><p>My face turned into an embarrassed one, and now I wanted to shove them back to the Ghost Zone than ever.</p><p>Danny began to move slightly, making all of us flinch in surprise, but then he went back to normality.</p><p>We all sigh of relief and Kitty said, "I wish Johnny and I were like that."</p><p>"Will you two just shut up? It's obvious that Pitch Pearl is gonna ship," Spectra said, making all of us confused.</p><p>"What's Pitch Pearl?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, you'll find out later, Phantom," Spectra said before flying away with both Ember and Kitty.</p><p>I sigh out of exhaustion after they left, and that was when Danny started to wake up.</p><p>"Phantom? What happened?" Danny asked me.</p><p>"Oh nothing, just my mind wandering off," I lied.</p><p>Danny didn't seem convinced but shrugged it off.</p><p>"Thanks, Phantom," Danny said with a smile on his face, making me blush.</p><p>"It's nothing, Danny. I wanted to- Mph?!"</p><p>I was cut off as I felt Danny's lips onto mine.</p><p>My face exclaimed into a darker green color, but it soon calmed down and I placed Danny on my lap.</p><p>We continued to make out until I heard a whistle.</p><p>We both stopped and saw Ember with her phone out.</p><p>"OMG, just leave!" I said, instantly regretting it as Danny flinched a bit.</p><p>"Sorry," I whispered to him, giving a glare at Ember who stuck out her tongue at me.</p><p>"Bye-bye," She said, leaving the two of us alone.</p><p>Danny started to calm down and rested his head on me.</p><p>"I love you Phantom," He said while yawning cutely.</p><p>I smiled at Danny and said, "Love you too, Danny."</p><p>
  <em>And I always will...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Phantom's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Nothing bad. Although, if you ever see a very pissed off Phantom, then yes, it's a bad call. Anyway, let's get going with the story...<br/>BTW, they were dared to wear a bunny suit or they have be called a chicken for the rest of the month but clearly Phantom isn’t going through this b.s.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>"No way, screw this, I'm out," I said, going to Danny's room and starting to change.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon Phantom. It's not that bad," Danny rushed over to the closet to prevent me from changing.</p><p>"There's no way I'm wearing this to the party," I said, irritated at the idea of whoever made these costumes.</p><p>"Look, it'll only be for a few hours. Besides, do you want to be called a chicken for not doing the bet for the rest of the month?" Danny said, fully knowing what he was talking about.</p><p>"Yes, I'll take that instead of this... this embarrassment!" I said, looking away while blushing at Danny's clothing.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Danny said, giving me a smirk.</p><p>"Whatever, move please, Danny," I pleaded, not wanting to be in this ridiculous clothing much longer.</p><p>"Your lost," He said, moving away so that I can change.</p><p>I went back to change into something more comfortable for me, like my suit, and once I was done, I looked back at Danny and said, "I'm going like this."</p><p>"Alright then, let's go!" Danny said cheerfully.</p><p>I blushed madly when I had to carry him to the party with that bunny tail surrounding his... you know.</p><p>Once I dropped him off, I felt a pang of sadness that I had to let go of him, but at least I'm not in that stupid costume anymore.</p><p>"Hey, Tucker, Sam!" I heard Danny said as soon as we entered.</p><p>"Hey, Danny! Phantom! Wait, why are you wearing that?" Tucker asked as I heard Sam grumbling.</p><p>"Pay up Sam," said Danny while smirking.</p><p>Sam, grudgingly, paid Danny while looking at me with an evil smile on her face.</p><p>"So Phantom, how's it feel being called a chicken from here on out?" She smirked while Danny trying to hold his merriment.</p><p>"I will rather be called that than wear that costume," I said bluntly.</p><p>
  <em>But it does look really cute on Danny...</em>
</p><p>I blushed at that thought and soon saw Danny laughing with his friends while other people were looking at him... <em><strong>pervertly</strong></em>.</p><p>I felt very overprotective of Danny as the glances became more and more... intense for them.</p><p>I'm already in a bad mood, but I won't let Danny get hurt by them.</p><p>Soon enough, the party was slowly coming to the end, and I can take my Danny away from these nasty perverts.</p><p>"Hey, chicken! We'll see you later tomorrow!" Sam said, making me pissed even more, and Danny chuckling.</p><p>"C'mon, let's get out of here," I said, annoyed that I have to be called that.</p><p>Danny smiled, and I carried him bridal style again.</p><p>"At least I won't have to be called chicken~," Danny started to say, but I cut him off by pinning him to the bed.</p><p>"Since your parents are not here as well as your sister, we're gonna have fun~," I said, clearly pissed at Danny for making that wrong move.</p><p>Danny blushed when he heard that I said that and soon found out what I was going to do.</p><p>"Ph-Phantom~ Ngh~" Danny moan out quietly as I began to thrust slightly at his groin.</p><p>He shivers when I slowly began taking off his clothes.</p><p>"Don't want to piss me off anymore, right Danny?" I said, seeing Danny shiver once more.</p><p>"Y-Yes, AH~!" Danny replied to my answer.</p><p>"Good, now let's have fun~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Danny’s Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- So much angst happening here, but it'll turn into fluff soon enough, okay?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I know being hurt means that you should talk to someone about it, but that wasn’t always the case for me.</p><p>Sometimes, I just wished that he would leave me alone to suffer.</p><p>I should've run away the very first time they all hurt me.</p><p>To be fair, I was naïve and didn’t know what I was doing at first.</p><p>The next thing I knew was when I was in between an argument that ended up separating our trio.</p><p>I felt unhappy as we went distance from each other, but they get along so well with Phantom.</p><p>I'm actually kinda jealous of that...</p><p>Anyway, I was upset with it that I finally noticed what was Phantom doing with the other ghosts.</p><p>I know that he isn't bad, but it's kinda embarrassing if he's the one beating them up.</p><p>However, the strange was when one of the ghosts actually asked if I was alright.</p><p>Of course, I just sucked up the ghost in the Fenton Thermos, thinking that it was trying to trick me, but I guess I should've paid attention.</p><p>As my life was getting worse, I stopped helping Sam, Tucker, and Phantom with ghost hunting since both Sam and Tucker said that I was "annoying" them.</p><p>That hurt a lot, and I despised them from that day on.</p><p>I stayed distanced from everyone else, including my sister Jazz, Phantom, and Vlad; although we were never that close.</p><p>Everyone wanted Danny Phantom rather than Danny Fenton, and I decided that if no one really wanted me, then I'll disappear from their faces.</p><p>I decided to run away on the day of my birthday, June 14, and come back only if it's necessary.</p><p>Up with the following days, everyone, including the ghosts, is asking if I'm okay.</p><p>Of course, I lied saying that I was okay, faking a smile, and leaving with a "cheerful" face.</p><p>I didn't really give a damn about it since it was summer, but I don't want to let them know my true intentions.</p><p>Soon enough, on the day of my birthday, I ran away from home, never to look back.</p><p>I didn't care if they were trying to find me, but all I know is that I'm never going back unless it's required.</p><p>After that, I needed to find my own place with time.</p><p>I traveled to different places, training myself to do good things for good people, taking down criminals, and saving more lives than I can count for.</p><p>Doing this made me find my own path, despite running away from helicopters send in by my parents, seeing Phantom and forcing myself to run away from him, being hunted by other ghosts that are not from Amity Park, and forcing myself to steal/scam some cheap shots that were having lots of money.</p><p>Although to be fair, they were scamming/robbing people, so I scammed a scammer.</p><p>I don't intend to be one, so I only do it if I don't have enough money.</p><p>Anyway, flash forward, three years passed, and I was finally returning home.</p><p>Not that I wanted to, but I finally want to forgive them for all the things that they did to me.</p><p>So, once I returned, some things were different.</p><p>The city was brand new with technology, but the neighborhood was the same.</p><p>As I wandered more and more into the city, everyone was surprised to see me.</p><p>Even Sam and Tucker, even though they didn't expect to see me after all this time.</p><p>Once I arrived at my house, I knocked and waited for the door to be opened.</p><p>It took a few minutes, but I finally saw my mother's face for the first time in ages.</p><p>I expected her to yell at me, but instead, she hugged me and yelled for Dad to come.</p><p>We all ended up hugging each other, and it was peaceful.</p><p>I went inside, and we all talked to each other about what was happening between us.</p><p>Turns out, they stopped looking for me because they knew that over time, they began to realize their mistakes and wanted the best for me.</p><p>Jazz became a physicist over time and Fenton's Workplace expanded.</p><p>I told all of my adventures about meeting new people, new ghosts, new technology, and so much more.</p><p>We laughed, cried, and huddled up to each other as if we are about to never see each other again.</p><p>I said that I'll be right back, and I only wanted to talk to someone.</p><p>They nodded, and I went to see if I can find Phantom around.</p><p>I spotted him near the place I used to go to during my teenage years.</p><p>I shouted at him to get his attention, and it worked.</p><p>He looked at me and was shocked before crying.</p><p>I kinda panicked and asked if he was okay but before receiving a hug from him.</p><p>"Oof!" I said, falling with Phantom wrapped around me.</p><p>"I missed you," He stated, not letting go of me.</p><p>"I missed you too, Phantom..." I said, looking at his face.</p><p>"You barely changed," Phantom said, making me blush from embarrassment.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just wondering if you want to chat a bit. That's just all," I said, sitting down on the ground.</p><p>We chatted about what was happening to us, how I "mysteriously" escaped Phantom, how Phantom wanted to apologize for his behavior, and so much more.</p><p>I guess my feelings returned, much to my dislike, and seeing Phantom back into my life is enough.</p><p>Then Phantom just blushed out of nowhere and didn't' look directly at me.</p><p>I asked if he was okay, but he didn't want to gaze at me.</p><p>I thought that I did something wrong, so I apologized to Phantom for being here, but then Phantom grabbed me and kissed me.</p><p>I was startled but slowly relaxed, and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>We continued to do that until I was forced to separate because of lack of air, but it was still good.</p><p>We touched our foreheads together, and I'm glad to be back once and for all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Phantom's Copycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- None since there isn't too much angst. Although, if you ever meet a copycat of yourself, then yeah, you would definitely be angry at that...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>I was looking at my copy cat that Vlad cloned by using my DNA.</p><p>Of course, he would do this. He's Fruitloops alright...</p><p>We started to attack each other, not wanting to lose any chances at all with each other.</p><p>Just then, I saw Danny with a Fenton Thermos and looked both very confused and troubled.</p><p>"Wait, who is who?" He asked, pointing his Thermos onto both of us.</p><p>"Okay, which one is the real Phantom?!" Danny shouted at both of us, still very conflicted about this.</p><p>"Danny, I'm the real Phantom!" I shouted, but not before hearing my copycat saying, "No, I'm the real Phantom!"</p><p>Danny then looked at us back and forth, and from what I'm seeing, he's having a hard time believing who is who.</p><p>"Okay, if you're the real Phantom, then tell me, what was the day that we were separated and why?"</p><p>"October 15th, and it was because you needed to get better grades at school," My copycat said.</p><p>"Alright then, next question, what time do I go home for curfew?"</p><p>"Depending on the ghost hunting that you were forced to do when any ghosts appeared in nights," I said, seeing him narrowing his eyes at both of us.</p><p>"Last question, when did we start dating?"</p><p>My face blush as I mumbled out, "December 11..." while my doubleganger was shocked when he heard what Danny said at us.</p><p>"Thanks, Phantom. As for you..." Danny trailed off as he zapped my copycat away into the Thermos.</p><p>My blush hadn't left me, and Danny made it worse when he decided to kiss me on the cheek.</p><p>"Daaaaaany!" I whined, feeling embarrassed even more.</p><p>"Hehe," Dany giggled, making me want to kiss him so badly.</p><p>"I'm glad that I managed to get the right copycat, or otherwise, it'll be a disaster!" Danny exclaimed, making me nervously sigh.</p><p>"Yep, that would've been a disaster... Anyway, I'll see you later, my love~," I said, kissing Danny with passion and then flying away.</p><p>I can see that Danny was blushing madly when I gave him that surprise kiss.</p><p>"Gotcha~," I mumbled, smirking at myself for that successful movement that I did back there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snowy, White Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Angst as well as mention of suicide. So if you don't like it, don't read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>Snowy, white Hair...</p><p>Most people thought of my white, snowy hair as a burden rather than a gift.</p><p>I was born with it ever since I was young, and it was giving me too much attention.</p><p>Many people who ever looked at me with those hated eyes would be my enemy.</p><p>I didn't like the fact that they thought I was a monster just because my hair is very different from most children at a young age.</p><p>I always thought that I would never be friends with anyone, and they'll turn away from me.</p><p>That was until I meet him...</p><p>His name was Danny Fenton.</p><p>He taught me the value of life, always being there for me when I needed him the most, always being happy, cheerful with me, and many more.</p><p>We were close to each other, not like most friends would be, but regardless of that, he was my only friend.</p><p>I had so much fun with him, up until I died, though.</p><p>It was hard for Danny to cope with my death, thus making me into a ghost for the rest of my eternal life.</p><p>I hated the fact that he was being bullied by other people for being friends with me, but Danny would always defend me no matter what.</p><p>This caused more dislikes from many people, even his parents.</p><p>Of course, that didn't stop Danny from being both a good, intelligent person.</p><p>I was happy that he made two more friends, and their relationship was good for the most part.</p><p>Sure there were some arguments about silly nonsense, but I was happy that Danny didn't' have to alone.</p><p>Or so I thought...</p><p>One day, I saw his friends arguing about something, and because of that, they ended up walking out of his life.</p><p>I hated seeing Danny crying all over again about how it was first me and then them.</p><p>I was very pissed, but all I could do was stare at Danny until he fell asleep from his tears.</p><p>I knew that I was his guardian and his, only. No matter if other ghosts are telling me to haunt him, I will always be there to protect him.</p><p>As the days passed, Danny slowly became too shy with everyone, even his family, and often wished to be alone.</p><p>Of course, he's not alone since I'm there with him but seeing him in pain is too much for my objections.</p><p>I, somehow, know that Danny will recover from anything with or without help, even if it is too severe.</p><p>However, I wasn't expecting him to lead on for death as time became too much for him.</p><p>I tried to prevent it, I really did, but nothing could have stopped it.</p><p>He died right in front of me with a knife in his chest, blood pouring out of his lifeless body.</p><p>Everyone was trying to save him, but nothing was going to get him back alive.</p><p>On the day of his funeral, I saw him standing there, about the same age as me, and he smiled when he saw me with tears running down on his face.</p><p>Before I could progress what was happening, he tightly hugged me and poured out on how much he missed me.</p><p>I hugged him back and replied to him how much I missed him.</p><p>Then, he held my hand and said, "So, now what?"</p><p>"Now, we should find other adventures together," I said, seeing his face lit up.</p><p>"Then, let's go, my prince with snowy, white hair," Danny responded, kissing me on the cheek, and we walked side by side, not wanting to let go of each other...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Phantom's a Flirter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- There will be a lemon here and a little bit of fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>My face is blushing madly as Phantom was flirting with me again for the fifth time this week.</p><p>"Phantom, why can't you get the hint that I'm not worthy of your time?" I asked him, blushing more after he was done with one of his flirtatious puns.</p><p>"Because A, I'm not into girls, and B, I like you since you were the only one that captured my eyes~," He said, holding a rose in his hand.</p><p>My blush grew worse, and I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.</p><p>"But, why me, though? Why not with your fangirl/ fanboys?"</p><p>"You know I don't like repeating myself, Danny. Besides, you also know that I like making you go all fluster up like that~."</p><p>My legs didn't want to move, much to my disapproval, and Phantom just smiled proudly at what he just did.</p><p>Then, he pulled me up close to him and said, "You will always be mine, Danny Fenton~."</p><p>My face turned into a bright, red tomato as Phantom gave me a peck on the lips.</p><p>"See you soon, my raven~."</p><p>After that, he left me alone with the rose in my hand.</p><p>My mind was racing with thoughts of what just happened until the school bell rang, causing me to yell, "Shit!" and running up to my next class.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Time skip, end of school time</strong> </span>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>My face was in excitement as school was finally over!</p><p>Plus, it's a Friday, and with no homework and not being bullied by Dash really makes it a great impact for today.</p><p>Just then, I got a text from my mom that she and Dad are going to stay over on a trip for a few days with Uncle Vlad (Vlad is good in this story) while my sister is spending the day at her friend's place.</p><p>I couldn't help but jump up and down for the excitement of finally having the place to myself.</p><p>Just then, Phantom appeared right behind me and said, "Well, well, well, someone seems to be excited~."</p><p>I blush at what he meant and said that my family isn't at home since they're doing something in their mind for the weekend.</p><p>"Well, then, how about we get to know each other since we hardly see each other at school~?" Phantom asked, making me blush more.</p><p>"You already know where I live Phantom. Besides, we know each other after school to do homework. Can't I just have a break on this day?" I whined, making him pout at my response.</p><p>"But Daaaaany, I want to be with you now~!" He exclaimed, holding onto me very tightly.</p><p>"No offense, but you sound like a five-year-old," I replied, clearly wanting to run as quick as I could to get away from him.</p><p>"You love me too much~," He said, making my blush return.</p><p>"Fine, you can come," I said, sighing as I admit defeat.</p><p>Phantom was super happy, and I couldn't help but find it cute.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go~!"Phantom said, carrying me bridesmaid style.</p><p>My face grew back into a tomato as we, well, he, ran to my house as fast as he could.</p><p>Finally, we were here, but Phantom didn't want to let me go, much to my dislike.</p><p>"You know you can put me down, right?" I said, not admitting that I didn't want to be let go.</p><p>"I know, but you're just too cute for me to be with~," He said, placing me on the couch.</p><p>"Since you know what the house looks like, wanna play videogames?" I asked, slightly blushing.</p><p>He smiled after I handed him a videogame control, and soon, we were playing against/with each other.</p><p>It was fun, to say the least, and I didn't have that much fun ever since I was young.</p><p>Sure my sister, Jazz, was with me, but she was too busy with her intelligence that she didn't' notice me at all.</p><p>I was about to win until Phantom pinned me to the ground, causing me to lose.</p><p>"Phantom!" I said, laughing as he began tickling me.</p><p>"S-Ahahahahahahahahahah! Stop!" I laughed.</p><p>"Never!" He said, still tickling until he heard me moan.</p><p>He stopped, and we looked into each other's eyes with a huge blush on our faces.</p><p>"D-Do you want to eat something?" I asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness in the room.</p><p>He nodded quickly, getting off me with a still blush on his face.</p><p>"So... what kind of food you wanna eat?" He asked me.</p><p>I told him that I wanted a pepperoni pizza since it was Friday, and he ordered it by calling the pizza company.</p><p>"Don't you wanna eat something?" I asked, still blushing a little a while back.</p><p>"I'll have half of your pizza since we all know that you can't eat it by yourself," Phantom said, seeing my face of understanding.</p><p>I smiled at him, which caused him to turned away from me, and then, we heard the doorbell ranged.</p><p>"Pizza's here~!" I said, feeling my mouth was watering as I smelled the delicious smell of pizza.</p><p>Phantom paid the guy with a tip, and soon enough, we began eating.</p><p>I loved eating it messily while Phantom was eating it nicely.</p><p>Once we were both full, I decided to drink some soda while getting Phantom some water since he asked for it.</p><p>We drank and relaxed on the couch side by side.</p><p>"Glad that I came~," I heard Phantom saying, making me blush.</p><p>"I'm glad too, Phantom. It's been a while since I actually act like a kid..." I said bluntly.</p><p>Phantom was a bit confused at what I was saying, but I shrugged it off, saying that it's not easy for me, a shy, smart nerd, to socialize with other people, unlike Phantom, who is popular, strong, and smarter than me.</p><p>Phantom frowned at what I said and told me that I was not bad, that I was a good person with a kind heart.</p><p>My face grew more blush, and before I could say anything, Phantom suddenly kissed me.</p><p>I was startled, to say the least, but I felt myself falling in love with him as he continued to kiss me.</p><p>We slowly fell backward on the couch as I wrapped my arms around his neck while Phantom wrapping his arms around my waist.</p><p>Our kiss became more and more intense, and after we parted, Phantom began to go for my neck, making me moan and shiver at his touches.</p><p>Then, without warning, he began to bite me lightly, making me yelp and moaning a bit louder as it got more serious.</p><p>"P-Phantom~," I moan.</p><p>Then, he stopped and looked at me with serious eyes.</p><p>"Do you want me to do it?" He asked, clearly knowing that this is my first time.</p><p>At first, I kinda hesitate from what I want, but the look on Phantom's face made me feel at ease.</p><p>"I- I want it... b-but... um..."</p><p>"You want it gentle? I'll do it, don't worry so much, my raven~," Phantom said, kissing me again while carrying me to the room so that the neighbors couldn't hear us.</p><p>I was pinned to the bed, and Phantom began to remove all of our clothes.</p><p>"Suck," He said gently, getting me to lick his fingers so that he can use them to prepare me.</p><p>He went by his word and gentle, or at least tried to, opened me up.</p><p>I winced at the pain, and Phantom began to lick my neck again, trying to help me feel less pain.</p><p>It kinda worked as he added his other two fingers as soon as I was comfortable with it.</p><p>My moans were getting louder and louder until I felt myself almost cumming.</p><p>Almost...</p><p>Phantom then removed his fingers as soon as he figured out that I was almost there and then said, "Brace yourself..."</p><p>He used his member and slowly push himself into me.</p><p>My body went rigid since it was my first time, but Phantom waited it out until I was ready.</p><p>He began kissing me after I gave him the word, and soon enough, I wanted more and more of him.</p><p>We switched position from time to time, not knowing that Phantom wanted to find the right spot that made me see the stars.</p><p>I was on top of him, still having his member when a certain thrust caused me to moan out louder than the other ones.</p><p>"Found it~," He said and thrust up more as I knew I would give in.</p><p>"Ph-Ph- Ah~! Ph-Phantom, I-I-I'm about to-"</p><p>"Yes, I know. Together now!"</p><p>And with that, I was the first one to came while Phantom flipped us both to the position from the beginning and bite my neck, possibly even giving me a hickey.</p><p>I moan as he pulls out, and spoons me near him.</p><p>"That... That was nice," I said, curling up to his chest.</p><p>"I see... I have a lot to improve so that you can be more satisfied with this~," Phantom stated.</p><p>He grabbed the blanket for us both, and soon enough, we fell asleep with wrapping around the other...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Alternative Danny's meeting each other after a freak accident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>"What..."</p><p>"The..."</p><p>"Hell...?"</p><p>I was looking at the other two people that were in the same room as me.</p><p>"Okay, who are you, and why do you look like me??!!" I asked, panicking that there are two other me.</p><p>"First off, I should be the one asking that. And second, why the hell is this one a nerd?" He said, pointing to the nerd version of myself, I think?</p><p>"Hey, first off, I may be a nerd, but I can be just as sassy as you are. And second, why does this one look so normal?" He said, pointing to me.</p><p>"Look, I don't know who are you and why you're here, but we need to get out of here before anyone else sees you," I said, taking both of my copycat's hands and running back to my house without looking back.</p><p>Once we arrived, I told them to hide in the closet so that no one could see them.</p><p>They obviously obliged, although Goth me didn't want to smell the room since it was the "opposite" of what he's used to smell, and I just went outside of my room so that I can get something for them to eat.</p><p>It was awkward that I meet my other "clones," I think that's what I should call them, and after managing to make them a sandwich, I don't know what they'll like, I went to my room so that they can eat.</p><p>As soon as I got there, I gave shoved them the sandwiches and quickly closed the door, feeling a ghost near the area.</p><p>I started to panic as I realize that Sam, Tucker, and Phantom were done with chasing ghosts and are coming home.</p><p>I didn't want to see them since one, it was a bad idea, and two, we got into a heated argument with all three of them going against me.</p><p>I activated the shield to make sure that Phantom can't get in the house, and I locked all the doors/windows so that Sam and Tucker can't also get in.</p><p>I know my parents are spending the ghost-hunting business, and my sister is in college.</p><p>So, it's all good for me to be alone.</p><p>I told the two to get out of the place, and my nerd version sat on the floor, crossing his legs, while my goth version sat on the bed, both legs are up and stretching.</p><p>"So, are you guys my clones or from another dimension?" I asked awkwardly.</p><p>"I don't think we're clones, but now that you mention dimensions, I just hope that Sam can get me home as soon as possible..." My nerd self said.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean Sam? I thought you don't know her?" I asked in confusion.</p><p>"What he means that he thought this is his dimension, not mine or yours. However, one question, who is the ghost from the trio?" Goth me asked.</p><p>"Well, I used to be a halfa, until my other half and I decided to separate so that I can get better grades," I stated.</p><p>They both looked at each other and my nerd self said, "I'm the nerd in my group, obviously. Tucker is the goth one, and Sam is the halfa," Nerd me said.</p><p>"Mine is obvious to see, Sam is the nerd, and Tucker is the halfa. From what I hear, your Sam must be a goth, just like me, while your Tucker is a nerd, just like this one over here," Goth me said.</p><p>"Okay then, first thing first, we need to get you guys' names so that we don't have to be confused with one another," I said.</p><p>"I'll go with Astro or Nerd for that matter," 'Astro' said while Goth me said, "I'll take Goth."</p><p>"Alright then, so what do we do now?" I ask, unassured about what to do.</p><p>"We need to go back to our dimensions the same way we met each other," Astro said, before yawning.</p><p>"We'll talk tomorrow since it's very late," Goth said, looking at the alarm clock.</p><p>"I guess you're right," I said, before yawning too.</p><p>I grabbed some pajamas that I had left, gave the other two some of my other pajamas, and we all, kinda, got into bed.</p><p><em>We'll figure something out...</em> I thought to myself, before slowly closing my eyes to fall asleep with the other two beside me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I woke up from my sleep very early in the morning, grumbling as it was too early for me to get up.</p><p>After all, it was a Saturday today.</p><p>I tried to move around but I couldn't; I, now realizing that I was with my other two "clones, "can't wake them up, but I'm not pushy to other people, unlike some people.</p><p>I truly wanted to get up, so I tried my best to not wake up the others, but it's so hard when you are stuck like this.</p><p>Goth has his arms wrapped around me, and it seems that he's hugging me while Astro is sleeping on my chest.</p><p>I groan quietly and gulp as I began my move.</p><p>I anxiously move Astro so that he can't lay on me anymore and then placed him on a pillow.</p><p>Then, I slowly moved Goth's hands and have them wrap around Astro.</p><p>I delicately got off the bed without making any noises and did a felicitous cheer in my head.</p><p>I decided to change and then get those two some breakfast so that we can get an early start on how to fix our situation now.</p><p>I decided to take a picture of the two just in case they were going to do something nasty or blackmail me.</p><p>Once I finished changing, I went to the kitchen to check if we have something to make for my other copies, I mean other people.</p><p>I sigh, after finally finding some pancakes left on the fridge.</p><p>I made them and carried them to my shared room.</p><p>"Wake up, you two!" I shouted, startling them from my yell.</p><p>Goth wasn't too please while Astro was hugging his goth friend.</p><p>"Oh, it's you, ugly face," Goth said.</p><p>"Huh?" I asked, very much pissed at what he said to me.</p><p>"C-Calm down you two..." Astro trailed off, not wanting any problems to happen.</p><p>"Since I'm in a happy mood, I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I made some pancakes for you two," I said, almost having the urge to shove the pancakes at Goth but didn't.</p><p>"What are we gonna do until then?" Astro asks me after finishing his breakfast.</p><p>"For starters, avoiding my 'friends' is the top priority. And we need to get you guys some clothes since you can't be wearing mines forever," I said, digested when I said 'friends' and not regretting making a face.</p><p>"Hmm," I heard Goth said, not too happy about this change.</p><p>"If this helps you, you can choose your own clothes, and I'll pay them," I said, showing them my allowance.</p><p>It was a lot since Mom and Dad started noticing the chores I've been doing recently.</p><p>"How much?" Goth asked.</p><p>"Guess," I said, slapping him with the money.</p><p>Before Astro started to say anything, Goth answered, "Five hundred and ninety-eight?"</p><p>"Five hundred and ninety-nine," I corrected him, seeing his pleased face.</p><p>"I see. Problem, how are we going to go out without being stared by people?" Goth asked.</p><p>"I got some jackets. How about that?" I suggested.</p><p>Goth and Astro looked at each other before returning to my face and nodding.</p><p>"Alright then, here you go," I said, handing Goth a black jacket with a hoodie.</p><p>"And for you Astro," I said, handing Astro a white jacket that says NASA on it.</p><p>"Okay, Operation 'Go-Out-Without-Being-Notice' is a go!" I said, leading the way to the mall.</p><p>I closed the door from the house, and we began our path.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Time skip, three hours later</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Astro POV</p><p>It was horrible! Horrible I said! But no, why did they have to capture us three?! I thought to myself, trying to wake up Danny and Goth.</p><p>You see, yes I know that I'm a fourth-wall breaker, on our way to the mall, Dash was there and wanted to beat the crap out of Danny.</p><p>However, problem #1 happened when Goth beat the hell out of Dash.</p><p>Problem #2 was when we arrived at the mall, Goth disappeared from us when we were accidentally separated.</p><p>Problem #3 was when a ghost started attacking us, and they ended up knocking Danny out.</p><p>Problem #4 was when they suddenly picked us both and shoved us to a cage.</p><p>And right now, I'm panicking since I'm the only one conscious.</p><p>"What am I gonna do?" I mumbled, trying to make my two friends wake up.</p><p>"Please wake up..." I said, praying that things will go well...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astro POV</p><p>So to back up from what is just happening; basically, Goth, Danny, and I were kidnapped from the mall by some ghosts, who knocked out only Danny and Goth.</p><p>And while I was panicking, the ghosts that kidnapped us were looking at me as if I was crazy.</p><p>Hey, it's not my fault if I <em>wanted</em> to be kidnapped!</p><p>Suddenly, I heard a groan, and it was from Danny.</p><p>"What happened to us? And why is my head hurting?" Danny asked, rubbing the spot that one of the ghosts hit him.</p><p>"One of them hit you, Danny, and I don't know where we are..." I said, trying to figure out where they are keeping us in.</p><p>"Oh, boo crap. We're in Fruitloops' place..." Danny said.</p><p>I was confused when he said "Fruitloops," and then Danny quickly replied to me, "Fruitloops is the nickname for Vlad, my world's Vlad, Astro."</p><p>"Oh, is he evil?" I asked, wanting to know this world's Vlad.</p><p>"Yes. He tried to get me to go on his side until he found out that Phantom and I separated. The question is why does he want me now? Back then, he didn't want me and just wanted Phantom. Why now?"</p><p>"It's not actually Vlad that wants you, Daniel. Or should I say, Daniels...?" A figure said, making us turn to him.</p><p>We looked at the figure and saw... Vlad Plasmius?</p><p>"Okay, I'm confused. So he's a halfa just like you, Danny?" I asked, totally not following what's happening.</p><p>"Me too. I know that I'm smarter than I look but what is going on???" Danny said, looking at Vlad.</p><p>"Alright then. Daniel and copy #1, I'm not exactly the Vlad you know. You may call me Plasmius. I'm his other half after we separated," Plasmius said.</p><p>"So, Fruitloops separated from you?" Danny asked.</p><p>"Yes, and I want you three to join me," Plasmius said.</p><p>I choked from the air while Danny's eyes widen.</p><p>"Why us? I mean, you could work with Fruitloops and capture Phantom together..." Danny trailed off.</p><p>I facepalmed and then Plasmius said, "Even if I help my other half, I rather prefer you three. You really have been improving recently on your powers, Daniel. And with your copies, I bet that you can make an army out of them."</p><p>"First off, we're not copies. And second, what do you mean by 'your powers?' I thought that you didn't have any, Danny." I said, first angry at Plasmius, and then looked at Danny with a confused face.</p><p>"See, little badger here didn't fully get rid of his powers after being separated from Phantom. Only those types of ghosts are rare, you know?"</p><p>What does he mean by that? I thought.</p><p>Just then, Goth woke up very pissed based on the aura that we're feeling from the background.</p><p>"H-Hey G-G-Goth. A-Are you f-f-feeling o-okay?" Danny stuttered out while I was clinging to his right arm from fear.</p><p>"I see copy #2 has woke up. Please do tell him what is happening while I make a move for the next part of my plan," Plasmius said, leaving all three of us alone.</p><p><strong>"What is happening?"</strong> Goth said darkly, making us shiver with fear.</p><p>"W-W-Well, y-you see..." I started to talk to Goth about what was happening before we were all kidnapped.</p><p><strong>"That ghost... I'm gonna <em>kill</em> him!!!"</strong> Goth said, making Danny and I cling to each other for life.</p><p><em>Please don't kill us in the process!!</em> I thought, praying that things will go better for us...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goth POV</p><p><em><strong>I'm gonna kill that ghost if it's the last thing I do!</strong></em> I thought darkly and looked over at Danny and Astro, who was shaking in fear while hugging each other very tightly.</p><p>"P-Please don't kill us, Goth. We're too young to die!" Danny said, trying not to stutter.</p><p>"Y-Yes! Please don't do this to us!!" Astro said, shaking with fear more than Danny.</p><p>"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," I bluntly said.</p><p>"B-But your aura says otherwise," Both Danny and Astro said.</p><p><em>I guess my aura is as obscure as my soul...</em> I thought, trying to find a way to get out of here.</p><p>"So, from what I hear, we're in Vlad's place. The question is, how do we get out?" I mumbled to them.</p><p>"From what I know, we can use this hair clipper and unlocked the door, but it could alarm Plasmius that we escaped. So, I don't know what to do," Astro said.</p><p>I can't blame him; it would sound the alarm straight to Plasmius.</p><p>"I can make all of us invisible and fly away," Danny suggested.</p><p>"Oh right, and the ghost shield would not stop us," I sarcastically said.</p><p>"We need to shut it down, though. How-"</p><p>Just then, an explosion occurred, making me protect Danny and Astro from the clash of heavy rocks.</p><p>"Where is he??!!" I heard a familiar voice said.</p><p>"Phantom?" Danny said, looking up at the ghost.</p><p><em>So this must be Phantom...</em> I thought.</p><p>"Oh, uh hello you two..." Phantom said, trying to see what Astro's and my face look like, but the smoke wouldn't let him.</p><p>I pulled up our hoodies so that he couldn't see our faces.</p><p>"Oh hello, <em>hero</em>. <em>How are you?"</em> Danny asked, clearly pissed.</p><p><em>He must've done something to him as well as his friends,</em> I thought.</p><p>"We'll talk later, Fenton. Are you alright though?" Phantom asked before removing the lock from our cage.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, we're fine. <em>Thanks</em> for asking," Danny said harshly, refusing to acknowledge Phantom's presence.</p><p>"Okay then, since you're being moody today, I'll leave you all alone, seeing that you don't want me here," Phantom said with a sad face before leaving.</p><p>"Let's go," I heard Danny said, fully knowing that asking him what happened now will piss him off even more.</p><p><em>Just hope that nothing bad happens to us,</em> I thought with a bit of fear.</p><p>Danny POV</p><p><em>How dare he came for us?! We could've left without his help!</em> I thought angrily.</p><p>I don't want to see him or my 'friends' ever again!</p><p>"As much as I want to what's the beef, we should leave now that we have the chance," Goth said, grabbing Astro's hand to help him up.</p><p>"Okay then," I said, leading the way out of here.</p><p>Once we got outside, unfortunately for me, I saw Sam and Tucker there.</p><p>Fortunately, they were helping Phantom by fighting them.</p><p>We managed to sneak away from them, and before we knew it, we ran as fast as we could.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Time skip, two hours later</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Astro POV</p><p>After we made it home, Danny had us sit down before locking the doors and activating the ghost shield.</p><p>"Okay, as you saw previously, I was kinda pissed at Phantom for showing up," Danny started, but Goth replied, "Yes, as well as when you made a face early this morning."</p><p>"True, and I won't deny it. Do you two want to know why I despise them right now?" Danny asked.</p><p>Goth and I turned around to see each other and then back at Danny.</p><p>"If you're comfortable with it," I said.</p><p>"Yeah, even though I want to know," Goth said bluntly.</p><p>"Goth!" I said, very not happy with his response.</p><p>"No, it's okay. It's about time I tell you while we figure out how to get you all back home..." Danny said, not wanting more argument.</p><p>"Alright then, this is how it all went out..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV (all the way to the end)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>I was alone again at school since Sam and Tucker were hanging out with Phantom fighting some ghosts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least Dash or Paulina wasn't at school for the time being, which is thankfully good for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now, I was reading my textbook that Mr.Lancer asked us to read when all of a sudden Box Ghost shouted, "Beware!" and it caused everyone in the class to run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't though, I just stayed there ignoring the ghost right in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, beware?" Box Ghost said, not understanding what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why aren't you running away?" He asked, concerned for some reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe I'm tired of running away?" I replied to Box Ghost, seeing his shocked face emerged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure you're alright? You could've called Phantom and his friends over here," Box Ghost suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I don't feel like it. Go ahead and destroy the school as long as you don't bother me reading my book, Box Ghost," I said emotionlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked startled but started flying away from me.</em>
</p><p><em>I resumed the text reading until one</em> <em>of my classmates said, "How are you not terrified from the ghost, Danny?!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'm used to it since my parents are the town's 'ghosts freaks,'" I answered their question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, class, back to your pages," Mr.Lancer said, noticing something off about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only he knew that I was going to be in the heat of trouble...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Time skip, after school</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>As soon as school ended, I was surrounded by some ghosts right in front of me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>More like Ember and Kitty were 'the ghost right in front of me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Dipstick, how's it goin'?" Ember asked, obviously trying to make Phantom appear right in front of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing much, just being emotionless, that's just all. How are you?" I asked with a little hint of emotion in my voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kitty and Ember were looking at each other with concern before returning to look at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, Danny, you all right?: Kitty asked, touching my face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine, just feeling real low of energy. Phantom's not gonna come and go all protecting on me, girls. Sorry to disappoint you two," I said without thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They got pissed but didn't say anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you want to know where he is, I don't have the slightest clue. However, you can go and find him if you want," I suggested before walking away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They didn't stop me and flew away from me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once I got home, my parents were there preparing their things for their trip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't bother to reply that I was home, fully knowing that they'll ignore me just like always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once I got to my room, I was about to start on my homework until Johnny 13 appeared and grabbed me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't in the mood to struggle, and Johnny 13 pulled me away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That didn't really surprise me, just that I'm too tired of this bullshit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once we arrived at the place, Phantom was too busy fighting Kitty, and Ember was fighting with Sam and Tucker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Oy! Can you all explain why he's not scare?" Johnny said, pissing me off when he asked why I wasn't scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately for him, they didn't hear him at all, making him pissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, before he could say something, Kitty and Ember were sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, all of them looked at me, clearly mad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you that you should stay away from us," Phantom said, getting nods from Sam and Tucker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, I'm forced here against my will. Whatever shall I do?" I sarcastically said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Danny, don't piss us off. You made that mistake a long time ago, and we're not going to do that again!" Sam said at me with anger in her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, for the last time, I don't know what you're talking about! Even if I did something, you don't have to-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Sam's right. We're not discussing this again, Fenton," Phantom said harshly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I see. You're still angry at me because of something I, supposedly, did, correct?" I said, with no patience running within me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe it would be better to know that you should find yourself a new boyfriend, Phantom. And maybe a better friend that didn't bother betraying you all," I said, tears threatening to fall out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I wouldn't let them see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I threw Phantom's necklace right at him and told Johnny to take me home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phantom tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And before I knew it, my connections with Phantom, Sam, and Tucker were cast off forever...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>End of flashback...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"And that's what happened. To be fair, I had no idea what they were talking about until they overheard Vlad saying that Plasmius disguises himself as me so that the whole team would go against me. After they found out the truth, they tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let them have it their way," I said with tears running down my face.</p><p>Astro sat me down and comforted me while Goth was very pissed at Phantom with his friends.</p><p>"Don't worry, we still have enough time before we go home. So, we'll be with you until we leave, Danny," Goth reassured me.</p><p>I smiled at him, thanked both of them, before walking from the two to get some water.</p><p>I sigh and wiped the tears away from my face.</p><p>I guess now that I have two new friends. I'll do anything to protect them, even if it meant sacrificing myself... I thought deeply.</p><p>I went out and saw that they were looking at me with concern.</p><p>I smiled lightly and said, "How about we play videogames?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goth POV</p><p>A few days had passed since Astro and I saw Danny cried for the first time right in front of us. </p><p>To be honest, I never expected this world's Danny to be betrayed by his friends and boyfriend. </p><p>I guess that he needed the help of being supportive and for comfort at his own will, not being treated harshly for something that he is.</p><p>Right now, Danny is with Astro to make something for us all to eat when all of a sudden, the door was being knocked.</p><p>We stood there in silence until we heard a voice, "Danny, are you there?" </p><p><em>Crap, it's this world's Sam,</em> I thought.</p><p>We didn't move or make a sound, trying to make Sam think that Danny wasn't here.</p><p>"Please, Danny. We're sorry," Sam pleaded with Danny, who didn't look at the door.</p><p>"Yeah, man. We're sorry. Please forgive us," Tucker said, knocking lightly afterward.</p><p>Danny closed his eyes very tightly, trying not to open the door.</p><p>Astro hugged him just in case Danny wanted to open the door against his will while I stared at the door.</p><p>Luckily for us three, the windows had been covered by the curtains. </p><p>Unluckily for us, I heard a familiar Mom voice when she said, "I'll open for you three." </p><p>Panicking, I hugged Danny tightly as he made us invisible and went to our temporary room.</p><p>Once we got there, Danny quickly locked his door of the room and said, "Pack everything we need. I'll figure something out but until then, let's go!"</p><p>I grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes as well as some money just in case we needed something to eat.</p><p>Danny then holds onto us tightly before turning invisible and flew out of the house. Once everyone went in and Danny's mom deactivated the portal, we zoomed across the town as fast as Danny could.</p><p>I held onto the backpack very tightly while Astro held some books and clothes. </p><p>Once we were "coast clear," we decided to hide out in an abandoned house for the time being.</p><p>Honestly, what kind of idiots would be tricked by a couple of teenagers?</p><p>Anyway, after we finished unpacking the things that we were carrying, </p><p>I sigh out of frustration as I realize that we should've taken a pillow or a blanket at least for some sleep.</p><p>Luckily for Danny and me, Astro carried a huge blanket with him and three separate pillows. </p><p>"Oh thank god, Astro. Thank you so much," I said with a hint of relief.</p><p>Danny grabbed one of the pillows and looked up at the sky.</p><p>"Looks nice up there," He said with amazement in his voice.</p><p>I looked up and saw his point.</p><p>It was surprisingly nice looking up there, no worries at all whatsoever.</p><p>I smiled at Danny and Astro, who was too busy looking up, and thought that nothing could ruin this moment.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, was I wrong...</em>
</p><p>Just then, we heard shouts outside, and I knew it was Phantom and his bunch of no-good-slug friends. </p><p>
  <em>Crap! Looks like we can't escape, even if we could!</em>
</p><p>I let out a very frustrated groan, and the next thing I knew, they were right there.</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p><em>What the heck?</em> I thought, looking at the two copies of Danny.</p><p>They were protecting Danny from me and the rest of the people here.</p><p>"Aren't those guys that you saved, Phantom?" Tucker asks me, adjusting his glasses for a better view.</p><p>"Yeah, they are..." I said, focusing on Danny, who was standing behind them.</p><p>"Why are there two copies of Danny? I thought Vlad couldn't do that anymore?" Sam said, ticking both "copies."</p><p>"We are not copies!" They both said with anger in their voice.</p><p>"No wonder Danny was the smart one in the group! They're too stupid to handle anything!" The goth one said Danny while pointing at us.</p><p>The nerd one sweatdropped and agreed with him.</p><p>"Who are you calling stupid?!" Sam said, visibly pissed.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know they have a <b><em>kid </em></b>here," The goth one said.</p><p>Danny started laughing hysterically while the nerd one tried not to laugh.</p><p>"Why does this kind of thing keep happening to us?!" Sam said, wanting to punch the goth one.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're all too <em>ignorant </em>to realize what kind of imbeciles you all are," The goth one said.</p><p>"Goth, maybe you should stop since Sam is clearly pissed at you. Not to mention, but Astro can't hold in his laughter much longer," Danny said, lightly tapping his shoulder.</p><p>"Even though, I admit, it was kinda funny," He muttered, making the goth copy smirk.</p><p>"Alright then, you all want to know what's going on?" 'Goth' said, now looking serious.</p><p>We all nodded, making him "smile."</p><p>"Okay then, let's start from the beginning..." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astro POV</p><p>While Goth was explaining what happened to us from the beginning, I couldn't help but feel pity for Phantom.</p><p>Look, I know that some of you, readers, are mad at him for treating Danny horrible.</p><p>Believe me, I know.</p><p>But still, I can't help but feel pity for him.</p><p>He keeps looking at Danny while trying to make eye contact, but Danny wouldn't look at him.</p><p>If a situation like this ever happened to me, I wouldn't forgive my friends or family ever again. </p><p>Maybe my Jazz, but only her.</p><p>After Goth was done with explaining things, this world's Sam and Tucker figured out the rest.</p><p>"Okay, I get that Plasmius wants you, Danny. But why those two?" Tucker asked.</p><p>"Because it would be fun to have different Daniels running control with me," A familiar, dark voice answered.</p><p>We looked up and saw Plasmius there, evilly smirking.</p><p>"My, my. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Plasmius said while looking at Danny.</p><p>"I would love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do. Like, take all of those three!" Plasmius said, throwing a can to the ground, and the smoke started to come out.</p><p>We coughed until it was too unbearable, making all of us fall asleep one by one.</p><p>The last thing I saw was Danny being carried by Plasmius while he grabbed ahold of Goth before passing out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, a few hours later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I woke up from what was my "sleep," let alone with Goth and Astro.</p><p>I took one good look at the place and realized that it was Fruitloop's "secret" lab.</p><p>I tried to wake up the other two, but then I saw Phantom inside the electrical box that Skulker shoved me when I was Phantom.</p><p>I turned to see if Sam or Tucker were here, and yes, they are.</p><p>They are in a cage just like the three of us, only on the opposite side.</p><p>"What the..." I started saying, but then I heard a noise.</p><p>"Well, well. Looks who's finally awake," Plasmius said when he saw me right next to my friends. </p><p>"What do you want now?" I asked harshly.</p><p>"You know I don't like to repeat myself, Daniel. You already know what I want."</p><p>"And I know what I want! So, sorry to screw you over, but my answer is no!"</p><p>"Disappointing. Even if it means hurting the ones close to you," He said, ending the sentence with a dark smirk.</p><p>"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked, fully knowing that I don't want to know.</p><p>"You see, it would be awful if Phantom was seriously hurt, or worse, by your decisions. If you refuse to join me as well as those other two, then I'll torture Phantom until you give me your word," Plasmius said, laughing evilly afterward.</p><p>"You got twenty minutes to decide, Daniel. And don't make this more difficult than it already is," He said before leaving.</p><p>After he left, everyone started to wake up, much to my dislike.</p><p>"Again?! Seriously?!" Phantom complained, trying to get out.</p><p>I sigh and watched Phantom trying to get out with an embarrassed face.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?" Goth asked, noticing that there was something off about me.</p><p>I gave him the "I'm-in-big-trouble" face.</p><p>"Oh, what did he do?" Astro asks, totally pissed.</p><p>I explained what I said to everyone, and Phantom looked down from hearing this.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Fenton. Don't worry so much about me," He said with a tender smile, making my face go red.</p><p>"I'm not worried about you!" I said, embarrassed at what Phantom said.</p><p>"How much time do you have?" Sam asks with a concerned face.</p><p>"Only ten minutes now," I said, looking down.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Look, Danny, we'll be there to help you, alright? Besides, we're in this together," Goth said, reassuring me.</p><p>"Yeah, even if things are tough. We already knew each other for a few days. We're doing this together," Astro said with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Even if we're not friends anymore, we'll find a way out," Tucker said, with Sam agreeing.</p><p>I nodded and tried to think of something before Plasmius could come out.</p><p>Then, an idea popped out, and I smiled very proudly.</p><p>"I got an idea, but you have to go along with it," I whispered in Goth's and Astro's ears.</p><p>They nodded, and I told Sam, Tucker, and Phantom the plan using one of our secret handshakes. </p><p>"Are you crazy?! Don't do this," Sam said, getting the other two to go with her.</p><p>"Either that or Phantom's toast," I said with a very dangerous voice.</p><p>They gulped and, reluctantly, agreed.</p><p><em>Alright then, Operation 'Let's-Get-Out-Of-Here' is a go! </em>I thought, before seeing Plasmius come back.</p><p>"Have you decided what you want, Daniel?" He said with an intimidating voice.</p><p>"I..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Goth, The Nerd, and The Loser Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>"I... I accept. Just let them go, Plasmius," Danny said right in front of us.</p><p>"I knew you were smarter than you look, Daniel. What about the other two?"</p><p>"We'll join. First, let them go, and then, we'll see what you want us to do," Goth said, looking pissed.</p><p>"That's the answer I expected. Now, I have what I want, and Vlad will have his," Plasmius said with a burst of evil laughter.</p><p>"Wait, what?! You said that you'll let Phantom and his friends go!" Goth said, anger at being tricked.</p><p>"I may or may not have contacted Vlad to have Phantom all to himself, but of course, you already know the answer," He said, before hearing footsteps.</p><p>"Indeed he did," Vlad said, evilly smirking while looking at Danny.</p><p>"No, let them go, Plasmius!" Danny pleaded with him.</p><p>I knew it was all kind of an act, but I still was hurt by what was he saying.</p><p>"Hmm, let me think about it. No," Plasmius said, posing the fake thinking act.</p><p>"What about Sam and Tucker then? What are you going to do with them?!" Danny asked harshly, no longer caring about the plan.</p><p>"They'll be going with Phantom. Seeing that they are more <em>useful</em>, they can help Phantom to control the world," Vlad said while looking at his counterpart with a smug face.</p><p><em>I swear if they even hurt a single part of Danny, all hell's gonna break loose!</em> I thought with a rage expression.</p><p>"No, you don't! Let them go!" Danny and Goth said while Astro was trembling from their aura.</p><p>As a ghost, I can't see auras from human beings, I can only see ghosts core.</p><p>But for some reason, I can see a very terrifying aura between the two comings out.</p><p><em>Is this how we all die?!</em> I thought, even seeing Tucker curling up to Sam, who has a very... <em>unresponsive </em>face.</p><p>"P-Please don't kill us, Danny! Y-You too, Goth!" Astro said, trying to stop them from killing us with a glare.</p><p>Vlad and Plasmius were very pleased that the aura was getting heavier and heavier, much to my dismay.</p><p><em>What are they planning now?</em> I thought.</p><p>"On second thought, maybe you're right. We'll let Phantom and his pesky friends and have you all to ourselves," Vlad said, smirking.</p><p>
  <em>Oh great, what now? </em>
</p><p>As they were about to release me and my friends, a cold wind shivers up all of us.</p><p>Danny gulped, knowing that someone was here to save them but was paying a price for it.</p><p>Suddenly, both Vlad and Plasmius were knocked out, and a girl appeared.</p><p>"You better have a good, <b>damn </b>reason why you were kidnapped, <em>Fenton</em>," The girl said with a very attitude face.</p><p>"H-Hey, Katheren. Been a long time since I saw you," Danny said, shaking with fear.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go before these two wake up, capiche?" 'Katheren' said, unlocking the cage that Danny, Goth, and Astro were in.</p><p>Then, she came over to me and lightly tapped the machine box that I was in twice.</p><p>And surprisingly, it broke into flat surfaces. </p><p>I was shocked but moved away from her after freeing Sam and Tucker.</p><p>"Okay, you better have one when we're going to my place, got it?" Katheren said with a very dark aura.</p><p>"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Danny said while being behind Goth and Astro. </p><p>"Okay then, let's go," Katheren said, opening a portal.</p><p>We all went in but not before Katheren grabbed Danny's collar and said, "Explain to me <em>everything </em>without leaving out any details about how <em>this </em>happened."</p><p>Danny nodded, and Katheren let go of him.</p><p>When Danny was explaining the whole thing from the very beginning, I could tell that she was very pissed at me, Sam, and Tucker.</p><p>Goth and Astro tried not looking at her, but it was kind of hard when you were just saved by someone that you least expected. </p><p>Once Danny was done, she turned to us three and said, "Are they the ones that harmed you?"</p><p>All it took for Danny to nod, and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goth POV</p><p>I watched as Katheren punched Phantom to the ground without any hesitation.</p><p><em>Wow, Now this is a girl you should not mess around with,</em> I thought, taking a slight pity on Phantom.</p><p>"Who's next," She said with an 'evil' grin on her face.</p><p>Sam and Tucker were holding onto each other, which I find very funny as if their life depends on it, which it does.</p><p>Astro doesn't know whether to laugh or feel pity while Danny was kind of "laughing" at Phantom. </p><p>"Okay, now that you all know to never mess with me, we can go back to business. You both shouldn't be in this dimension. It'll cause more damage at this reality more if you two keep staying here. Luckily for you all, I have a device to make both Goth and Astro go back. However, it'll take long before it's fixed. So, you three are going to stay with me while I take these morons to their homes," Katheren said.</p><p>Danny, Astro, and I were thrilled that we were going home, but Sam and Tucker were not.</p><p>"Why do they have to be with each other while we're stuck with fighting ghosts? We want to help as much as we can. Besides, we want Danny's forgiveness," Sam said, looking pity.</p><p>Danny huffed and looked away from those two.</p><p>I looked at Astro, who was thinking the same thing as me and then said, "Look, it'll be better if you three just stay away from Danny. Or do you all want to be punched to death~?" Katheren replied with a sinister aura while lifting her fist near her chest.</p><p>Sam and Tucker trembled while Phantom began to wake up but not before rubbing lightly on his cheek.</p><p>"What's going- Oh. U-Um," Phantom trembled as soon as he remembered what happened and hid behind Sam and Tucker.</p><p>"Katheren, enough. Scaring them is entertaining and all, but aren't we in a situation now? I mean, how much longer can Goth and Astro stay until my dimension is in ruins?" Danny asked without noticing the thankful looks on Team Phantom's face.</p><p>I scoff and heard Katheren answering to Danny, "Maybe a month or two. They can't be in your dimension for the third month. Luckily, they can be with you, bonding and all that crappy stuff you <em>used </em>to do, and be there when you need them. However, I'm not staying with goth chick, geeky nerd, and Ghost Boy all because they want your forgiveness. So, no, that's not happening."</p><p>"As much as I'm terrified of you, ma'am, I think we should stay together. Who knows, what if we said something about 'copies of Danny'?" Tucker said, instantly regretting his choice of words.</p><p>"Oh, I see, we have a smart mouth right here, ladies and gentlemen. Tell me, how much <b>pain </b>are you willing to go as far, nerd?" Katheren said with the same aura that previously made all three of them quivered. </p><p>"Danny, do something! She looks like she's going to really kill them!" Astro said while being behind me.</p><p>"Alright then. Katheren, with much to my dismay, why don't we all go to your house for the time being and stay there until we figure something out, okay?" Danny said although I felt that he didn't want to stop Katheren.</p><p>Katheren sighs out of frustration and said, "Okay, they can stay, but whoever <b>touches </b>my things are going to <b><em>pay </em>severely</b>."</p><p>"Okay then, let's go!" Danny said, oblivious to the terrified faces of Team Phantom.</p><p>We went on a walk and after fifteen minutes, we were already here.</p><p>"It's something alright," I stated, looking at the house and how unique it really is. </p><p>"So, for the rest of the month, you two will be with Danny and no questions are asked. Ghost Boy, Goth Chick, and Geeky Nerd will come and visit for the time being. However, make sure that no one is following you at all. Also, don't forget to be mindful of my things, and lastly, no making out with each other," She said while her face was looking like an 'as-a-matter-of' face.</p><p>Danny blushed when he heard 'make-outs' and that clearly made Phantom pissed.</p><p>"Okay then, this is officially happening, people. While I make something to eat, please do not touch my things or kiss, alright?" Katheren said. </p><p>Before any one of us can respond, she left. </p><p>I groan as I sat down on the couch and laid on it.</p><p>Danny sat with Astro while the Team Phantom sat at the opposite side.</p><p>It took a while before seeing Katheren with a plate of food.</p><p>"Real food!" Danny said and started eating it.</p><p>I pushed him over and grabbed a handful of it and sat down on the couch.</p><p>Astro and Team Phantom were waiting for a plate, and Katheren gave each one of them a plate.</p><p>"Go on, eat," She said before graving a few herself.</p><p>They got their food and ate, and it was heaven in their mouths. </p><p>Each one took a bit, and instantly, gobbled up the food without hesitation.</p><p><em>It was so good!</em> I thought after finishing the whole damn thing. </p><p>"Now, you can leave," Katheren said to Team Phantom, who choked from the air the minute she said that.</p><p>"Why now?" Tucker said, before seeing glare from Katheren.</p><p>"Because I said so. Just because I invite you all, doesn't mean that you can make this place yours. However, I want to talk to Sam and Tucker, alright?" Katheren said while signaling them to come with her to another room. </p><p>They obliged, not wanting to get murdered by her the same way she did with Phantom.</p><p><em>I wonder what's going to happen,</em> I thought before looking at Phantom and then at Danny.</p><p>It was unfortunate for Phantom to be in this situation, but it was his fault, along with Danny's 'friends,' that he believed someone else over him.</p><p>Once Sam and Tucker appeared, they were shamed, but somewhat guilty, and asked Phantom to leave with them.</p><p>He was shocked, but a glare from Katheren gave him no courage whatsoever.</p><p>They left without a word, and I thought,<em> What happened in that room?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Goth, The Loser, and The Nerd FINAL PART</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>A month had passed since Katheren saved us from Vlad and Plasmius.</p><p>Even if it was luck, to say, we wouldn't be here. </p><p>Phantom and his friends had been visiting us three times a week so that we can all bond.</p><p>I only managed to forgive Sam and Tucker, but I haven't forgiven Phantom yet.</p><p>It was hard for me, to say the least, that everything we went through together, only to be both heartbroken and destroyed by the person you loved deeply. </p><p>I sigh and knew that it was almost time for Astro and Goth to go.</p><p>I hate to say this, but I don't want them to go.</p><p>I was much happier being with them than with Sam or Tucker, even if it was for two months.</p><p>Speaking of Astro and Goth, they tried to convince me to forgive Phantom, but my heart doesn't want to be broken again. </p><p>It was almost time for them to go, but I didn't want to let them go just yet.</p><p>Luckily for me, during these two months, Katheren managed to fix the machine that previously let Astro and Goth came into my world in the first place.</p><p>However, she said that we have only two hours before they leave, so saying goodbye to them is really going to be tough for me.</p><p>I sigh as my head was starting to kill me for thinking too much again. </p><p>I've been doing that since we first arrived at Katheren's place, and I'm been regretting doing that a lot.</p><p>"Hey, wanna play some videogames?" Goth asks me.</p><p>I shook my head, saying that my head hurts, and asking him to leave gently.</p><p>He didn't seem to want to go, but Astro touched his shoulder and that was the signal to leave.</p><p>I sigh and look outside of the window, seeing the sky so azure.</p><p>I was in no mood to do anything but sulk, but I knew that I shouldn't be doing that. </p><p>I got up from the couch and sat down while watching Astro and Goth nailing this videogame.</p><p>To be fair, Katheren was the one who brought it after we were spending that one day complaining about not having a videogame station and any games to play with.</p><p>Luckily for us, Katheren was thoughtful and brought the games that she knew we like.</p><p>Right, when they were about to finish off the boss battle, Sam, Tucker, and Phantom came in, and they lose.</p><p>"Damn it!" Goth said, almost smashing the TV with the controller.</p><p>I had to hold him back while Astro tried to grab the controller from his hand.</p><p>Astro managed to grab it, but Goth shoved me to Phantom with brute strength, causing me to fall on top of him.</p><p>I blushed at the position that I'm in, and Phantom was blushing more than me.</p><p>"Hey, what did I say about making out?" I heard Katheren's voice.</p><p>I squeak and got up to head to my room without hearing anyone's voice.</p><p>Once I got there, I grabbed a pillow and blushed out while covering my face, not wanting anyone in my room.</p><p><em>Why couldn't things just stay they once were?</em> I thought.</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?!" I shouted at her while still having my blush on.</p><p>"Because I can," She said with a smirk.</p><p>I sigh and wanted to strangle her with all of my strength.</p><p>Sadly for me, if I do that, I'll be dead for real.</p><p>"So, when's the machine ready?" Astro asked, trying to change the subject and release some tension from the air.</p><p>"Soon, just in one hour, it'll be ready," Katheren replied with a smile on her face while patting Astro.</p><p>"Hey, no fair, I want one too!" Goth said, grabbing Katheren's hand and letting her hand pat his head.</p><p>It was pretty childish but cute in some way.</p><p>That reminded me of Danny whenever he wanted to be loved by I pat him.</p><p>It was a good memory alright...</p><p>Then, I saw Danny coming out of his room and still blushing.</p><p>I always liked his blush; it was very cute.</p><p>He sat down on the couch and whispered to Katheren about something, but I couldn't hear it.</p><p>Ghosts have heightened hearing than any human, but for some reason, I can't hear Katheren's voice whenever she's whispering to someone.</p><p>She's always been too sneaky for my likings, but Danny seems to trust her; so, I can't do anything about it.</p><p>It wasn't easy for me to be near someone that is... <em>unique </em>like Katheren.</p><p>Besides that, I can't help but feel jealous whenever she's near Danny.</p><p>It <em>angers</em> me that Danny had forgiven Sam and Tucker but not me.</p><p>'Though, it's kinda my fault for making him choose that.</p><p>I sigh and saw Danny blush with a sad smile on his face.</p><p>"Hey, Phantom, I going to need you for a sec. You in?" Katheren asked while getting up.</p><p>I was about to say no, but she grabbed my hand before teleporting us somewhere.</p><p>"Did you know why Danny was blushing back there?" Katheren asked while smirking, making me irritated.</p><p>"No..." I said while looking away from her.</p><p>"Well, Danny did that because he still has feelings for you, Phantom. And the way he was smiling is because he doesn't want his heart to break again. So, do you want to get him back or what?" Katheren spoke while asking the last one.</p><p>My soul flutter when she said, <em>"He still has feelings for you," </em>and I just basically stopped hearing the rest of her sentences.</p><p>"Um, hello? Earth to Phantom?" Katheren said while gesturing her hands at me.</p><p>"Huh?" I said after snapping out of my mind.</p><p>"Do you or do you not want to be with Danny again?" Katheren asked again while looking annoyed.</p><p>I nodded, and she started to explain the plan about us being back together again.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, one hour later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I was nervous to see Astro and Goth leave that I was hugging them too tightly with tears falling.</p><p>"Do you really have to leave?" I said with fear hinted at it.</p><p>"We know that this may be hard for you, Danny, but it's for the best. Besides, we'll always be with you in here *pointing at the head* and in here *pointing at the heart*," Goth said while Astro nodding.</p><p>"Don't worry so much, Danny. The only thing to do, though, is for you to forgive Phantom and be with him. After all, we clearly had seen the sign here," Astro said with a smug smile on his face.</p><p>"I'll try..." I said, finally letting them go.</p><p>"Goodbye, everyone," Goth and Astro said before teleported back to their 'original' worlds.</p><p>I waved goodbye at them and was about to leave until I saw Phantom at the door.</p><p>Sam and Tucker weren't here, and Katheren left as soon as they left, leaving me alone with Phantom.</p><p>"Hi..." I said, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"Hey..." He said, afraid to touch me.</p><p>We stood there in silence until I heard Phantom sighed and said, "Danny, I'm sorry. I should've believed you when things were tough, but I let my anger get the best of me. I know that I'm asking too much right now, but can we get back together? Please, I just can't handle not being with you. With your smile, your personality, your <em>everything</em>! I-"</p><p>I looked up at Phantom and hushed him by using my mouth, being embarrassed by all this.</p><p>"L-Look, Phantom, I-I want to, b-b-but-"</p><p>"I know, Danny. I... want to take things slow, okay? And when you're ready, I'll be right there waiting for you," Phantom said, letting go of my hand.</p><p>He was about to leave, but I, without realizing it, kissed him.</p><p>His face blushed into a neon green, and I held onto him by wrapping my arms around his neck.</p><p>Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and we closed our eyes.</p><p>"Mmm," I moan, missing this feeling for a very long time.</p><p>After we parted, my face looked down with a huge blush.</p><p>Phantom laughed a bit and said, "I love you, my raven~"</p><p>Then, I felt something on me, and it was the necklace that I gave Phantom.</p><p>My face teared up a bit after looking up to see Phantom's face, and I said, "I love you too..."</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Third POV</p><p>"Finally!" Sam said, smirking happily.</p><p>"Us goth have to stick together for this, got it?" Katheren said, feeling happy for Danny.</p><p>"Yep!" Sam said while looking at Tucker, who is tearing up.</p><p>"Here, I got this just in case," Katheren said, handing him a tissue. </p><p>Tucker gladly took it, and thus the trio looks on happily to find their oblivious friends back together again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Strawberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this world, Vlad is good, but Phantom gets jealous after watching Vlad feeding Danny with a strawberry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>I huffed out of anger as I saw Danny being fed by Vlad, our ex-enemy.</p><p>Over the years, Fruit Loops finally realized that what he did was wrong, and I was happy that he decided to get over Danny's mom.</p><p>However, this isn't what I expected when he changed for the good.</p><p>He and Danny began to become <em>too </em>close for my likings, but I can't do anything about it.</p><p>However, I wasn't the only one when that feels this way.</p><p>Maddie and Jazz are on 'Must-Protect-Danny-Mode,' and so far, they didn't do anything but watch.</p><p>Although I can feel their wrath right above the air, I was accepting the darkness inside me.</p><p><em>Get away from Danny, Vlad!</em> I thought, not wanting any of the ghost hunters to see me.</p><p>After Vlad fed Danny the last strawberry, they both laughed, and that irritated me.</p><p><em>How dare he make Danny laugh?! It should've been me right there!</em> I thought, looking away.</p><p>Maddie and Jazz were not happy as well, but Jack seemed to be too oblivious about the situation.</p><p>Sam and Tucker, though, were scared as hell.</p><p>I sneak to Danny's room without anyone noticing and pout there until Danny can come up when this is all over.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, shouldn't take too long because Danny and I are about to have a <b>long </b>talk...</em>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I laughed with Vlad after he finished feeding me some strawberries that he recently brought in for my family.</p><p>Me, being oblivious, hadn't noticed that Mom and Jazz were on the verge of beating Vlad up.</p><p>Dad was super happy with the fact that now Vlad and I are getting along, but when I looked at Sam and Tucker, they were terrified?</p><p>I wondered why...</p><p>I shrugged and waved at Vlad as soon as he left, leaving with a scared Sam and Tucker.</p><p>As soon as they were gone, the aura that I felt present just suddenly disappeared. </p><p>It was a dark, sinister one, but I didn't think too much of it.</p><p>Once I said good night to everyone, I went to my room, only to be greeted by a powerful energy source.</p><p>I had to take a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>Phantom was having his 'I'm-in-a-bad-mood' face.</p><p>"What's wrong now?" I said, looking at his childish behavior.</p><p>He pouted at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Does it have to do with Vlad feeding me strawberries?" I asked, knowing full well that it made Phantom even angrier.</p><p>He looked away, and I just smiled.</p><p>"It was just a strawberry, Phantom. Besides, aren't you glad that we are not enemies anymore?"</p><p>"Still, he shouldn't have done that," Phantom said, still not looking at me.</p><p>"Phantom, look, you always get jelly whenever he comes over. Can't you give him a break or something?"</p><p>"I'm not jelly! I'm just being... <em>observant </em>of Fruit Loops." </p><p>"Mhm..." I said, not believing him a bit.</p><p>"Alright, so maybe I'm a bit... <em>jelly</em>, but still, he-"</p><p>I ended up kissing him so that he can shut up, and it worked.</p><p>His face blushed madly after I pulled back.</p><p>I smirked and said, "Does it bother you now?"</p><p>"S-Shut up!" He said before pulling us to our bed.</p><p>"Good night to you too," I said while snuggling up to Phantom's chest before falling asleep completely. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Damn Homework...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Lemon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I huffed out of frustration as I had to an assignment, a.k.a <em>homework</em>, from Mr. Lancer by the end of the week.</p><p>I groan out of the problem that I was having a problem with, and it was based on Reading.</p><p>"Damn homework..." I huffed again. </p><p>"Can't I just skip this?!"</p><p>"No, you can't," I heard a familiar voice said.</p><p>He blew some cold air at me, and it made me shiver.</p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you had some ghosts to fight?" I said, annoyed that he used his cold breath on me.</p><p>"No, I didn't since I already took care of them earlier," Phantom said, shuffling towards the paper to get a better view.</p><p>"Is this a book report to do by the end of the week?" Phantom said while looking at me.</p><p>"Yes, and I need to concentrate since it's the last one before tomorrow," I replied, starting to write the paper based on the book I chose to do.</p><p>I decided to ignore Phantom so that I can get my work done as soon as possible.</p><p>However, Phantom didn't like that I was ignoring him, so he decided to play something <em>whimsical</em> at me.</p><p>I felt his hands touching my shoulders with his hands, making me flinch.</p><p>"Phantom, I'm busy. Can't this wAIT~!" I moan at the last part because Phantom began to bit my sensitive neck.</p><p>I tried to hold in another moan when he found the most sensitive spot in my neck.</p><p>My body was shivering with pleasure, much to my dislike, and that made Phantom turned on even more.</p><p>"S-Stop, I-I have-"</p><p>"You can do that later; after all, you look like you need a break from all this stress~," Phantom said, knowing full well that I'll give in.</p><p>It took a minute or two to finally give in to Phantom, making him feel pleased.</p><p>I got up from my chair and kissed him deeply, letting him lead us to the bed.</p><p>Luckily for me, my parents are on a ghost-hunting business trip, and Jazz is having a group session with her study buddies.</p><p>I felt myself being pinned by Phantom and the real fun began...</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>I always loved making Danny submit to me just to relieve some stress.</p><p>It's pleasurable for me to be the one who makes him moan, hear him beg for more, and so many other things.</p><p>"P-Phantom~," I hear Danny said, begging me to fuck him.</p><p>"Not yet, my love. First, you have to be prepared, remember~?"</p><p>Danny squirm as I purposely, slowly took off his clothes. </p><p>"P-Phantom~ Please, I need you now!" Danny moan.</p><p>I smirk, but I didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted right away.</p><p>"I have to prepare you, remember~?"</p><p>My grin grew when I took everything off Danny.</p><p>"A-At least t-take off s-some of your c-clothes," Danny spoke to me after I was biting his neck.</p><p>"He unzipped my HAZMAT jumpsuit, and my hands traveled through his body.</p><p>From the chest to his most sensitive spot, Danny's moans were turning me on more and more.</p><p>After I got off him, I started using my fingers to spread him out, making him more desperate for me.</p><p>"Phantom~! Please~! I need you!" Danny shouted in pleasure.</p><p>"Not yet, just a little longer, okay~?" I said, seeing him shiver.</p><p>As soon as I knew he was about to come, I pulled away, hearing him whined from the loss of my fingers.</p><p>"Ready~?" I asked, making Danny nod more than once.</p><p>I slowly went inside him, making Danny flinched a bit.</p><p>"Sorry, it'll get better, I promise. Just tell me when to move, okay~"</p><p>I knew Danny was very sensitive whenever I'm gentle with my words.</p><p>It took a few minutes before finally getting the approval, but when he gave me it, I slowly thrust in and out, much to his displeasure.</p><p>"C-Can't you go f-faster?" I heard Danny asked.</p><p>I smirk and said, "What? I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"</p><p>I knew this pissed Danny a little but seeing him blush about repeating really makes my day.</p><p>"I... I w-want you to go f-faster," Danny said with a full blush.</p><p>I smirk and finally gave him the satisfaction he wanted.</p><p>I started to thrust at a normal pace now, and sooner than later, I was thrusting Danny in and out.</p><p>"P-Phantom~!" I hear Danny say now and then, making my face blush whenever he wants more.</p><p><em>He just can't seem to have enough,</em> I thought before feeling something wrapping around my neck.</p><p>Danny was getting close to the fact that he was stiffening around me, and I kissed him roughly after he came.</p><p>My tongue swirled up with his, letting me explore more and more, and with the last thrust, I came.</p><p>Danny shiver as I growled from filling him up and disappointing him when I have to pull out.</p><p>I spooned Danny and let him rest on my chest, hearing his soft snores.</p><p>I smirk before brushing his hair off a bit from his face.</p><p>"Good night to you too," I said, grabbing a blanket and hugging him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Spending Time With Your Ghost Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Phantom POV</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was getting ready for my date with Danny since I saved him multiple times, and we got to know each other but in secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I admit, I was very nervous about seeing him, but I know that I'll be just fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just so perfect for me, despite being the son of the ghost hunters, and he always to don't mind me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first time I met him was on accident.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam, Tucker, and I were fighting some ghosts until a familiar face appeared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of the ghosts kidnapped him to make me surrender, but it didn't go to plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In this case, Danny was a fighter and used the Fenton Thermos to get sucked the ghost into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The problem was that he was falling from the sky, and I was the one that catches him on time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since then, we were spending more and more time with each other, unmistakably making the others smug at us.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But I paid no attention to that, knowing full well that Danny is the right person for me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I flew over to his house and saw him waiting outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, handsome~," Danny said while smiling at me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I blush at his comment and said, "Nice to see you too."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I carried him bridesmaid style and zoomed us to the sky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luckily for me, his parents are not at home whatsoever, and both Sam and Tucker were going to protect the city without me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I held onto Danny tightly before feeling the breeze of the wind hitting us.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was light, so it wasn't that much of a problem, but it did leave Danny shivering a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once we landed, I saw Danny's eyes widen when he saw the stars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I-It's-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Beautiful? Yes, just like you," I said with a cheesy smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Danny blushed and lightly punched me in the shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh stop you~."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We sat down on the floor, and I watched Danny's face admiring the stars above us.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I knew that Danny always loved the stars because he mentioned them once, and I know I'm a wonderful boyfriend from that memory.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As we watched the stars, well I was watching Danny, I started to feel glad that I brought him here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, I heard Danny's stomach rumbling and that made him blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Omg..." I heard him mumbling from embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I laughed a bit before bringing out some pizza.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here, since you want some food, I decided to grab some pizza before heading on here," I told him, seeing him smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks, Phantom," Danny said, smiling at me before eating the pizza.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We ate in comfortable silence before watching the stars again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once again, I was staring at Danny with his cute face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, I heard him sigh, and then he rested his head on my shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This is nice, isn't it?" I heard him ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It really is," I said, now watching the stars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We were in this position for about an hour now until I heard a beeping sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I sigh and wished that the night would never end, but sadly it has to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"C'mon Danny, let's go, " I said, hearing him groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just five more minutes! Please?" Danny said while making his puppy face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I blushed and tried to avoid looking into his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, you can't. C'mon, your sister is waiting, " I told him, hearing him groan again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay," He said reluctantly, and with that, we flew up to Danny's house again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I saw his sister at the door with a smirk on her face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See you tomorrow, Danny," I said, about to leave but not before feeling a kiss on my cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"See you tomorrow too, Phantom," Danny said before closing the door behind me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Am I one lucky guy or what?!</em> I thought, squealing at the kiss Danny did and soon flying away...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Flirting With Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I heard Phantom chuckling at me while I was trying to get my book of Astronomy back.</p><p>"Give it back, Phantom!" I said in a threatening tone.</p><p>It only made Phantom laughed a bit and said, "Why should I~? You're too cute when you're like this, babe~."</p><p>I blushed at his comment, but that didn't work at all.</p><p>"Just give it back, please," I pleaded.</p><p>Phantom made the 'Let-Me-Think' pose and simply said, "Nope!"</p><p>I groaned and left the living room and up to my room.</p><p>Once I got there, I facepalmed myself with my bed and groan.</p><p><em>Why does he always do this to me?</em> I thought, not wanting to look at Phantom at all.</p><p>Knowing Phantom, he probably followed me to my room without any consent.</p><p>And I was right. </p><p>He did follow me and chuckling.</p><p>"Aw, why are you like this, babe~? I want to see your pretty face~," I heard Phantom said, making me blush.</p><p>But of course, I wouldn't let him see it.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I've been too teasing for you. Here's your book," Phantom said while sitting down at the bed.</p><p>I didn't bother turning towards him, making him irritated.</p><p>"C'mon, Danny. Look, I'm sorry, okay? You know-"</p><p>"How much my blushing personality especially means to you. Yeah, yeah, I know," I said.</p><p>I turned to him and grabbed the book quickly so that he didn't have to see my face.</p><p>However, he held my chin before I turned and said, "You're mine, you know that, right?"</p><p>My face blush more, and it made Phantom lightly chuckle.</p><p>"Is this some type of form for flirting with yourself?" I blurted out accidentally. </p><p>That made Phantom stop and looked into my eyes.</p><p>After the extend of uncomfortable silence, I heard Phantom sighed and said, "Kind of? But only <em>I </em>get to do that, okay?" </p><p>I nodded out of annoyance and let Phantom kissed me.</p><p>It was short and gentle, unlike those other times when he kissed me roughly, and I kinda like that roughness.</p><p>"I gotta go, you know how ghosts are at night. See you later, my raven~," Phantom said before letting me go.</p><p>After he left, I blushed furiously.</p><p><em>Why does he always do that?!</em> I thought, not wanting to see Phantom sooner than later.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Time skip, three hours later</span> </b>
</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>I went back to Danny's house after a ghost fight with Johnny and his shadow yet again. </p><p>To be honest, I already sick and tired of them wasting my time just for Johnny to blow off some steam.</p><p>Though, after the battle, Sam made a flirty comment, and that made me and Tucker feel uncomfortable. </p><p>It took Sam a few minutes before figuring out what she said, and it soon turned into uncomfortable silence for us all.</p><p>We agreed never to mention this ever again, but knowing Danny, he'll probably ask us what's been eating us up, and that'll be a problem.</p><p>Once I got inside, I saw Danny still reading a book, but it was a comic one.</p><p>"Hey, how was it?" I heard Danny asked with no blush.</p><p><em>He must've gotten over it,</em> I thought, shrugging.</p><p>"It's been fine, nothing much. Just Johnny and his stupid shadow pet," I said, not facing him.</p><p>"Something up. I know you, Phantom, and I know when you're hiding something. C'mon, tell me. Or do I have to call-"</p><p>"No!" I said, making him flinch.</p><p>"S-Sorry didn't mean it, " I apologized.</p><p>I gave out a groan and explained to Danny what happened.</p><p>I told about Sam's comment, and that was the mistake I shouldn't have made.</p><p>After I was done, I noticed that he was silent.</p><p>I got the idea and smirk while asking him if that really pissed him.</p><p>He looked startled but didn't bother saying anything since I was right.</p><p>"So, you didn't like Sam flirting with me, don't you, Danny?" I said while making him even more pissed.</p><p>I heard him huff and looked away.</p><p>Maybe I've gone too far, I thought, seeing this is the second time that I did this.</p><p>I grabbed his book out of his hand and then looked at his face.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you've been too stubborn to actually do something for me," I started pointing out, remembering all the times that Danny didn't want to fight the ghost alongside me ever since something happened.</p><p>He looked away, and he was... shivering?</p><p>"I-It's because of your eyes, Phantom. They... they remind so much of <em>him</em>..."</p><p>It took a moment to finally figure out what Danny meant, and I was not pleased.</p><p>"I guess that's why you've been too scared to face me. I'm sorry, I guess the stress really got to me," I said, wishing no harm towards Danny.</p><p>"Please, don't turn into him, Phantom. I... I don't want this nightmare to become a reality," Danny pleaded with me, holding my hands.</p><p>I know he was terrified, and I know it'll be my fault if I ever touch Danny harshly.</p><p>"I try, my love," I said, kissing his forehead.</p><p>I carried him to our bed and hugged him tightly.</p><p>He snuggled up close to me with worried written all over his face.</p><p><em>"Please, don't turn into him, Phantom. I... I don't want this nightmare to become a reality." I really don't want to harm you, Danny. That I promised, </em>I thought, fully falling asleep with him close to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By HIM, it means about Future Dark Danny Phantom (aka Dan Phantom)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Different Types of Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>Every emotion that I feel with Danny will always be special to me.</p><p>Love, Caring, Kind, Stubborn, Happy, etc., etc.</p><p>I was a very forward creature for a while until I met Danny.</p><p>It was more of an accident when he first met me, being a ghost and all.</p><p>We started out awkwardly at each other ever since the accident in the lab.</p><p>Now, we are one of the most famous couples that everyone gets jealous of all the time.</p><p>I love everything about Danny in his unique ways.</p><p>The first emotion I felt when I kissed him was shyness.</p><p>I wasn't used to kissing other people, since you all know I'm dead, but that didn't bother Danny. </p><p>I winced when I got near Danny's face when he was about to kiss me, making him give me a peck and giggle.</p><p>My face was blushing, and I was very nervous about making the next move.</p><p>The second emotion I felt when we kissed was surprisingness. </p><p>I was astonished when Danny kissed me for the third time without any warning.</p><p>To be fair, I didn't have a great day because a lot of ghosts were rampaging across Amity Park, and I was too tired to do anything.</p><p>Danny's kiss gave the surprise that bust up my energy, and I finally managed to get rid of most ghosts. </p><p>Some, like Skulker and Ember, aren't too pleased with the change I made and tried to get rid of me now and then. </p><p>The third emotion I felt when I made a move on Danny was confidence and happiness. </p><p>I loved Danny more than anything, and even if times are tough, he was always by my side.</p><p>I kissed him after everyone started to get to know me for me, and I let everyone know that Danny Fenton was my boyfriend.</p><p>There was a news reporter with a cameraman, and they took a big hit after everyone saw us kissing.</p><p>Danny was abashed when everyone was asking him about our relationship, and after I publicly spoke about it to everyone on a new interview, it managed to calm down everyone a bit. </p><p>Still, I was very happy that Danny was mine and perfect for me.</p><p>If it wasn't for him, then where would I be?</p><p>I love Danny more than the stars up in the sky, and that will never change for the future...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hypnosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I was running away from someone I know, someone that I haven't ever thought of turning to the dark side.</p><p><em>Why Phantom? </em>I thought, running still while being afraid to turn back.</p><p>
  <em>Why would you do this to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Still Danny POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was being shoved into my locker yet again thanks to Dash.</em>
</p><p>Can't he take a hint that I'm not in the mood? <em>I thought while trying to get out.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just then I felt a ghost present, and I smirk when I realized who it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Phantom, " I said while feeling invisible and teleported out of the locker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, babe, " Phantom said before kissing me greedily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, I didn't know about this and accepted the kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since it was after school, I could go home as late as I wanted without any interruption.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wrapped my arms around Phantom and continued to kiss him regardless of anyone noticing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Phantom flew us to my house, with the invisibility still on, and continued to make out with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once we were at my bed, I was pinned down and felt that my shirt was off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wrapped my arms around Phantom as he was now nipping my neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Phantom~," I moan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as things were about to get interested, </em>
  <em>someone was knocking on the door, making Phantom pissed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I signaled him to get out, and he, reluctantly, did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I answer the door and saw Jazz with an unpleased face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Danny, can you not get into trouble while Mom and Dad are gone?!" She yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was silent because this happens all the time, and I hated it.</em>
</p><p>Why does everyone seem to hate me? <em>I thought, wincing after the door was slammed.</em></p><p>
  <em>I was about to cry until I felt Phantom wrapping his arms around me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There, there, " Phantom said, making me cry into his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of those negative impacts that I'm going through were affecting him, but I didn't know that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After basically crying out, I passed out into his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt him carrying me to bed and hugging me tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted things to go back to the way it once was, but nothing can stay the same forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, I should've known that Phantom was going to do something very dangerous that'll affect me for the rest of my life...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Time skip, one month later...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart stopped moving after I heard the news that Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, and my family had died from an accident that happened while they were discussing my behavior recently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cradled up to Phantom, who was </em>
  <em>shushing me to try to calm me down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"W-Why did I deserve this life?" I said to Phantom while tears were falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I- I deserve to die after all. I'm a freak, a loser, a horrible person, and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I felt Phantom kissed me with his cold yet warm lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are not that, you are a beautiful, caring, loving, brave person I met. And I will always love you no matter what..." Phantom said, helping calm down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gave him a sad smile and hugged him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, I didn't know what was underneath the expression on Phantom's face as darkness prowled all around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until it was too late...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>End of flashback</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>After that, we moved into an abandoned house and stayed there for three months.</p><p>Unexpectedly, I heard him laughing sinisterly and heard him mentioning that it was <em>adequate </em>to killed everyone.</p><p>My heart froze with fear, and with that, I ran quickly as I could away from Phantom.</p><p>However, Phantom was hunting after he seemed to notice that I left.</p><p>I sat down on the ground with one leg near my stomach.</p><p>I was panting harshly, and before I could run, I felt two hands surrounding my eyes, and a green aura enclosed me.</p><p>"Phantom..." I said before passing out into the darkness.</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p><em>That's it, be MINE forever, Danny~, </em>I thought, smirking as Danny was falling underneath my spell.</p><p>Once it was completed, I smiled and carried him to <em>our </em>house.</p><p>"Welcome to our future, Danny~, " I smiled before walking into the house with no setbacks now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fun! Danny's Super BF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Fun! Danny POV</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I was chilling in my room since I have nothing better to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever since Phantom and I separated for Danny's "purposes, " I've been acting like a normal teenager while Phantom is fighting the bad ghosts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It worked for the third time this time after the other failed attempts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Luckily, I'm not that lazy or too irresponsible to do anything anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam and Tucker were that happy about having me but close to Danny's personality.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Phantom, on the other hand, is a bit more relax and doesn't take his job too seriously unless some ghosts are ganging upon him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We didn't tell anyone this, not even Sam or Tucker, but we are in a relationship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's right, Supes and I are dating in secret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>We made that arrangement after our first date so that no one can harm me or Phantom in any way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sad thing is that even though we are doing just fine, the Phans are trying to hit on him or bring me down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I don't like that fact, but I know that Phantom wouldn't cheat on me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, I can't but wonder if he's that type of person...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way, if he does, then I'll not interfere with his life anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as I was finished with that thought, Phantom appeared behind me and embraced me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I hugged him back, but it didn't seem to please him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why so blue, Fenton?" Phantom asked me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shrugged and continued to be lazy despite Phantom's behavior.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Answer my question, Fenton. Why so blue?" Phantom irritably said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I ignore him again, and that was a huge mistake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the bed, making me blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, answer the damn question, now, Fenton. Or do I have to punish you again~?" Phantom said before grinding me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I made a small yelp, and it drove Phantom crazy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, ~?" He said with an aggressive tone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"O-Okay. I-I was thinking a-about u-us," I said, trying not to moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped, and I knew it was going to get serious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What about our relationship?" He said with a hint of anger hidden in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"W-Well, I was thinking about-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Look, if it's those Phans that are making you miserable, then don't pay attention to that. You are my boyfriend and the only love one in my life. I love you more than all those stars in the sky," Phantom said, making me blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That was so cheesy, you know that, right?" I said, with a blush still on my face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled and hugged me from behind my back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shiver from his touch and lean onto his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks for the reassurance, Phantom. That means a lot for me," I said while cheekily smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I heard him laugh a bit, and then I felt him kissing me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, before it got too heated, he pulled away while admiring my face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There it is, the look I always want you to have~"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one~?" I said, hearing him groan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, but unlike our first try, I actually just want to spend time with you," Phantom said, ending this discussion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I chuckle and went back to my relaxation with now my super BF with me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh, how things certainly are interesting~</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Get Away From My Fenton-Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Crossover of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, or RC9GN, and Danny Phantom Japanese style!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I was irritated that for the fifth time this week, everyone is asking if I'm Phantom's 'sister.'</p><p>Phantom doesn't seem to mind it if it was only the girls.</p><p>If it was guys that are asking this, then everything is going down in the drain.</p><p>I don't see what the problem was,  but Phantom isn't the 'I'll-go-easy-on-you' guy.</p><p>He'll beat anyone that asks me out, even though I can handle myself perfectly well.</p><p>I sigh as Phantom was beating up another guy from asking me out for the second time.</p><p><em>Why must this be my life?!</em> I thought angrily before feeling a hand pulling me.</p><p>I kind of smile as I knew that Phantom was my guy, even if he's a hot-headed one.</p><p>Once we left the area, we hid in a room from our house and kiss.</p><p>"You know that I don't like it when you are beating a guy up," I remarking said, making him groan.</p><p>"I know, I know, but no one is allowed to have you except for me~," Phantom said possessively.</p><p>I giggled at his playfulness and smiled despite the feeling of irritation I'm having.</p><p>"C'mon, it's time to go to bed. Do you want me to-"</p><p>I quickly kissed him and made us fall to the bed.</p><p>I was on top of him and blushing as he rolled over and now making him top.</p><p>"I'm not going easy on you the same way I did with those jerks. Brace yourself~," Phantom said before removing all our clothes, and the fun began.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, next day</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I woke up from my sleep and saw Phantom hugging me tightly.</p><p>I giggled and laid a kiss on his head.</p><p>I got up smoothly and went to change on my white-and-red kimono. </p><p>I was about to leave until I felt someone messing with my hair.</p><p>I turned around and saw Phantom with a bunch of flowers. </p><p>"You look so pretty right now~," He said, making me grab a mirror and see what he did.</p><p>I blush when I saw that he made some sort of flower braid of my hair.</p><p>"Why must you do this?" I said, sighing from embarrassment. </p><p>He kissed me lightly and changed into his uniform, so some guys would get the idea that I'm his boyfriend. </p><p>I smiled as soon as we went out of the house and holding each other's hand.</p><p>On our way, we ran into Randy, one of Phantom's friends.</p><p>As soon as he spotted me, he asked if I was his sister.</p><p>I got pissed while Phantom said, "Get away from my Fenton-chan."</p><p>"Oh, so he's your boyfriend? That's cool. Besides, I'm already in a relationship with Nomi," Randy said while smiling happily. </p><p>Phantom was shocked while I was happy for him, even though I don't know him that well. </p><p>"Wait, really. You and him?" Phantom asked while trying not to be shocked.</p><p>"Yep! Right now, I should probably meet him before he thinks that I'm in trouble or something. See you later!" Randy said before running away.</p><p>Phantom just stared at him and I just smile.</p><p>"You're too overprotective over me, Phantom. Besides, you know that I love you and only you. Now let's go before I see another guy being beaten up by you," I said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Phantom just smiled at me, and together, we went on our walk for the rest of the day...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sensitive...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- A lot of angst, harmful topics, and suicide. Read at your risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super POV</p><p>I was flying home after defeating the Box Ghost for the fifth time this week.</p><p>After all, he was just a bit too much when it comes to attention.</p><p>Anyway, while I was heading home, I saw that the portal was activated again. </p><p>I sigh and knew that I'll have to stay at Sam's or Tucker's place for the time being.</p><p>Let's just say that I got into a nasty fight with Fenton, and now, he's pissed at me.</p><p>I don't blame him at all for being mad at me, but I didn't think he was that mad.</p><p>Once I arrived, I asked Sam for a temporary stay, she agreed and let Tucker know that I was with her.</p><p>I sigh from the gloom and fault that I made while fighting with Fenton.</p><p>Sam knew that I didn't mean to make that comment, but Tucker was siding with Fenton and very disappointed in me.</p><p>I didn't mean to make that statement, but I guess I was too stressed and careless to take it back.</p><p><em>Fenton...,</em> I thought while feeling a hug from Sam.</p><p>
  <em>Please forgive me for everything I've done...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Fenton POV</p><p>I was in my bed alone ever since my fight with Phantom.</p><p>It was hard, to say the least, that he truly did hurt me not only physically but emotionally as well.</p><p>Those words that Phantom sworn never to say, yet he broke his promise.</p><p>I was with Tucker since we're having a sleepover to help me calm down.</p><p>Tucker was on my side for this argument, but Sam is with Phantom and tried to let me see things from his eyes.</p><p>I tried, I tried, but nothing can make me forgive him.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah, well maybe Dan should've killed you because your life doesn't matter to me!"</em>
</p><p>I felt like crying all over again, with comfort from Tucker, but I know that it wasn't enough.</p><p>I just wish that our fight never happened in the first place.</p><p>How knew that one little comment can damage a perfect, happy relationship?</p><p><em>Phantom...,</em> I thought while looking at the stars above.</p><p>Tucker rested his hand on my shoulder, and we presumed our sleepover for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, one week later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>One week had passed since my fight with Fenton.</p><p>I still see him whenever I have the chance, but I stay as far away as I can.</p><p>I don't want him to have another panic attack from seeing me.</p><p>Speaking of another attack, Johnny's shadow jumped onto me and ended up smashing us both to a wall.</p><p>It was near a resident's house, but no damage was there. </p><p>I managed to get it off me and swung it towards Johnny, who nearly dodged the unexpected attack.</p><p>"Can we stop fighting? I'm getting tired of doing this shenanigans," I said while being pissed.</p><p>Johnny stopped and noticed that I wasn't joking.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. What's up with you? Is it a fight I presume you had with your little boyfriend?" He said while smirking.</p><p>When I didn't answer, all it took for him to say was, "Oh."</p><p>I sat down on the roof and sigh from sadness.</p><p>He sat down and said, "What did you do?"</p><p>I started rambling about our fight and how we're on a 'small' break, but I fear that we're going to break up if Fenton decides that.</p><p>Once I was done, all I heard from him was a sigh and said, "Yep, you fucked up very badly. But talking to me from experience, right now, all you can do is wait."</p><p>"Wait? What does-"</p><p>"If he still loves you, then you gotta wait until he's ready to see you. It'll be pointless if you see him first. Trust me, I know. When Kitty and I fight, we take a small break and get back together. Nothing special. But if you're gonna be selfish to your lover, then what's the point in the relationship?"</p><p>"I guess, but what if-"</p><p>"Don't overthink this, Phantom boy. Just wait for your lover, and things will turn out fine."</p><p>I stayed quiet and then heard Johnny sighed.</p><p>"Well, I best be going. Don't want to have an earful from Kitty again. See you soon, lover boy."</p><p>And with that, Johnny left with his pet shadow.</p><p>I looked up and thought about Fenton's eyes whenever he looks up at the sky.</p><p><em>What did I have to be the idiot here?</em> I thought.</p><p>Then, I got a call from someone.</p><p>I answered it, and unexpectedly, it was Fenton.</p><p>"Hey, Phantom..." I heard him say after a long time.</p><p>"Hey yourself," I said, happy to at least hear his voice.</p><p>"How are you?" He said with hesitation.</p><p>"Oh, you know, just being me."<em> But sadly not with you.</em></p><p>"Yeah, I know. Just a stupid question, that's all."</p><p>We stood in awkward silence, and I heard him sigh tearfully.</p><p>"So, I guess that it's up to me to decide whether or not we should be together."</p><p>My heart plunged, and I took a deep breath before saying, "Y-Yeah."</p><p>It was another silence, although I heard some shuffling from Fenton's phone, and asked if he was okay.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, just you know, <em>depressed</em>, hehe..." </p><p>
  <em>Wait, is he-</em>
</p><p>I zoomed to his place since I know that he was about to do something to himself.</p><p>Luckily, my fight with Johnny wasn't far from his house, and I was going to be at fault if something happens to him.</p><p>"P-Phantom, I-"</p><p>I phased into his house since the ghost shield wasn't opened and managed to shake the knife out of his hand.</p><p>He was shocked that I was in front of him, but not before hugging him.</p><p>"What were you thinking?! You can't do that, Fenton! You can't... You can't," I said while having tears in my eyes.</p><p>He embraced me, and together, we cried into each other's warmth.</p><p>"Don't ever do that, okay? Your life does matter, I am so sorry for saying that and mentioning Dan. I'm so sorry, Fenton. Really, I am."</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Phantom. I guess I really am a horrible mistake that needs to be burned into ashes."</p><p>I looked at his face and nearly gagged when I saw him with a scar.</p><p>"H-How did you-"</p><p>"Dash and his gang members. Did a real number on me and... This happened. All week."</p><p>I so wanted to beat Dash up for hurting my Fenton, but right now, all I want is him.</p><p>"I shouldn't have started the fight before, Phantom. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, it was my fault. I should be blamed for this."</p><p>"I-If you still love me, then do you want things to go back to where they in the first place?"</p><p>My heart jumped when he said that, and all I did was kiss him.</p><p>"Of course, I still love you, Fenton. Always and forevermore."</p><p>That made Fenton smile, and things went back to what they once were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Possessiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Angst as well as a lemon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>Sam and Tucker were arguing again about meat for the sixth time this month, and it was giving me a headache.</p><p>"Danny, who are you siding with here? Me or Sam?" Tucker asked since he knew I like meat.</p><p>"Don't ask him! It doesn't seem fair that I'm alone in this because you know what he likes," Sam arguably said.</p><p>"Yes, yes I do," Tucker exclaimed.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and walked a bit faster than the two.</p><p>It wasn't because I didn't want to be with them, but it's because <em><b>he </b></em>wants me now.</p><p>"Gotta go, guys. See you soon," I said without turning my back and left.</p><p>They acknowledge that I would get into tremendous trouble if I weren't at home, and <em><b>he'll </b></em>know.</p><p>My heart immediately felt a huge leap of pain, and I didn't like this one bit. </p><p>You see, ever since Phantom stopped the asteroid from crashing into Earth, everyone was in debt with him and begged for forgiveness for treating him like dirt.</p><p>It took a while, and with much to everyone's surprise, Phantom suggested one thing to keep for himself.</p><p>And that was me, a completely normal human being.</p><p>Once I arrived home, I saw him there with a smirk on his face on the couch.</p><p>"Why hello, Danny. How have you been?" Phantom said, fully knowing what I did.</p><p>"It was fine..." I trailed off, not wanting to see his face.</p><p>I heard him hum, and the next thing I knew, I was being pinned by him.</p><p>My face was blushing deeply as he began biting my neck. </p><p>I dropped my backpack and felt my legs wrapping his waist.</p><p>I try not to moan and give him the satisfaction he wanted.</p><p>However, my body betrayed me as I began to let a lusty moan.</p><p>"Found it..." Phantom whispered and began to bite me harder.</p><p>My legs were wrapping Phantom too tightly much to my dislike, and I felt a sharp discomfort as Phantom was now licking me with blood.</p><p>After it stopped bleeding, he looked at me with pleasure and whispered to my ear, "Mine~..."</p><p>He took me to my, I mean <em>our</em>, room and sat near me.</p><p>"So, Danny, how are you?" Phantom 'innocently' said.</p><p>My blush hadn't left me, and I said that I was fine despite what he did.</p><p>He gave me a gentle kiss and said, "Now that's what I wanted. You obeying me while making that face."</p><p>I moved away slightly from him, and he still kept looking at me.</p><p>"Oh don't be like that. Not after all those times, your body responded to me when you wanted me. Or am I wrong~?"</p><p>My blush deepens and without thinking, I blurted said, "S-Shut up!"</p><p>My eyes widen at the thought of what I just did.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no...</em>
</p><p>I covered my mouth and based myself on a hit from him.</p><p>Yet, nothing happened...</p><p>I opened my eyes to find Phantom stroking my hair.</p><p>"I'm not going to hit you for that. I admit, I just like it when you're like this, Danny. But next time, I won't let it slide," Phantom said with intimidation at that last sentence.</p><p>I gulp and nodded.</p><p>"Good, now relax. I bet you must be exhausted from our little 'play' back there~," Phantom said.</p><p>My face wanted to grow redder, but I couldn't let Phantom see that.</p><p>I curled up towards him while he stork my hair, and after a few minutes, I felt myself going to sleep.</p><p>Even if it was already in the afternoon.</p><p>However, as soon as I closed my eyes, I felt a hand traveling through my back.</p><p>I yelped and got up with a startled blush.</p><p>I saw Phantom with an offense face, and I knew that I had to make it up for him later at night.</p><p>"S-Sorry..." I said, lowing my face.</p><p>He didn't say anything but come to me and replied, "It's fine. You must be hungry anyway."</p><p>My stomach rumbled, and I shyly looked away.</p><p>I felt myself being carried, and I was placed down on a chair near Phantom. </p><p>He reached for the food and, with much to my embarrassment, he began to spoon-fed me.</p><p>I ate up the food so that we can 'play' later, and it was a Friday, much to his thrill.</p><p>Once I was done, he began eating his usual food, and it wasn't as bad as his first time.</p><p>I nearly threw up when I first saw what he ate, so I got the habit of watching him eat his 'nutritions' every day. </p><p>At last, he finished, and we went to our room where my shirt was gone.</p><p>"Time for our game~," Phantom said eagerly and began kissing me.</p><p>I moan between the kiss as he was touching me with his cold hands.</p><p>"Mm~!"</p><p>I could hear him laughing a bit after we stopped kissing.</p><p>He smirks as he was playing with my chest, making me shiver and moan.</p><p>"MmmmMMmm~!"</p><p>"I love this side of you, you know that~?" </p><p>I was trying to say something, but then he placed his fingers on me after putting on some lube and began stretching me out. </p><p>I twitched, curled up, yelped, and squeaked as his movements were becoming more unbearable.</p><p>I would've cum if he didn't move away rapidly, but I knew that I had to braced myself for this part.</p><p>My back threw itself backward as I felt something <em>larger </em>on me. </p><p>Phantom waited for me to get adjusted to his size, and I startled up the courage to say one word, "M-Move!"</p><p>It took Phantom by complete surprise, but he listened to me and began moving.</p><p>He leaned towards me so that he can hear all of my moans coming out of my mouth, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while my legs to his waist. </p><p>"P-Phantom~!"</p><p>"Y-Yes baby~?"</p><p>"I-I- Mm! I l-lov-"</p><p>My hands were grabbing onto him like it was life or death as I came under a few minutes. </p><p>Phantom came after, filling me up with his mix of cum.</p><p>We catch our breaths and looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>I kissed him shortly and then felt him pulling me.</p><p>We didn't say anything, but I knew what he was thinking.</p><p>Danny/Phantom POV</p><p>
  <em>I'm his and only his/ You're mine and only mine~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dark Phantom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- So much angst...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>I looked at Danny, who had a face of being terrified, and saw that he was moving away. </p><p>I mean, I don't blame him.</p><p>My eyes turned red, and Dan's out again. </p><p>But this time, I was with Dan since he corrupted me with the darkness.</p><p>I don't feel bad about it, but Danny's making me feel <em>slightly</em> regretful about it.</p><p><em>How pitiful...,</em> I thought while looking at Danny emotionlessly. </p><p>When Danny couldn't move anymore, I walked up to him until I got up to his personal space.</p><p>Danny was shivering with fear, and for some reason, I kind of <em>like </em>it.</p><p>"What's wrong, Danny~? After all, it is just me~," I said while seeing his face fall.</p><p>I leaned over to him while he tried to back away from me.</p><p>He was trapped by the corner when I leaned in, making me feel satisfied. </p><p>"Well, ~?" I asked, getting too close for his comfort.</p><p>He was about to say something until I heard someone saying, "Well, aren't you gonna kill him?"</p><p>Danny's heart must've dropped deeply hard, and I looked over at Dan, who was with his arms cross.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"I think I'm going to toy with him for a while. After all, it seems that I enjoy seeing Danny afraid," I simply replied.</p><p>It took him by surprise, but all he said was, "Alright then, do whatever you want."</p><p>After he said that, he left me all alone with Danny in the room.</p><p>"Are you going to be nice, or are you going to be nasty with me?" I said while making it sound like a threat.</p><p>Danny began to shiver more, and I just <em>loved </em>the way he's making that face.</p><p>"I-I'll c-comprehend..." Danny said after thinking.</p><p>I smirk, and without him knowing, I made him passed out.</p><p>I carried him to my room and placed him there while making sure that he wouldn't escape.</p><p>"See you soon~," I darkly said before leaving the room.</p><p>I meet up with Dan, who gave me a questioning look and said, "What did you do?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing, just made him passed out," I simply replied.</p><p>He didn't know what to say but ignore me.</p><p>"So, what do we do now?" I asked while smirking darkly.</p><p>"Well, you see..."</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, two months later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>Two months had passed ever since Phantom was working with Dan.</p><p>I was trying so many options into getting out of this place, but I couldn't because Phantom had a clone watching my every move.</p><p>He still treated me nicely and let me go out, but only if I'm with him. </p><p>It's disappointing, but at least I'm on good terms with Dan.</p><p>Of course, I'm still scared of him, but nothing bad was coming out of it.</p><p>At least to me anyway...</p><p>Right now, I'm with the real Phantom, who was spoon-feeding me, in the room he knocked me out.</p><p>"Why can't I feed myself?" I asked with an embarrassed face.</p><p>Phantom hummed and continued to ignore me.</p><p>
  <em>Why does he have to be like this?! </em>
</p><p>I looked over at Phantom, who still has those dangerous red eyes, and said, "Aren't you going to answer my question?" </p><p>He hummed again, and I groan.</p><p>After I was done, I decided to not ask anything and mope for the rest of the day.</p><p>The sad thing is, I couldn't since Phantom has a habit of making sure that I sleep fully.</p><p><em>I want my Phantom back, the kind, helpful one that always made sure that people are safe..., </em>I thought while staring at Phantom.</p><p>I somewhat got used to his threats and always obeyed them no matter what they are.</p><p>Even if they are embarrassing from my perspective...</p><p>Just like that one time, he forced me to wear a maid outfit.</p><p>I remember how pissed I was, and Dan making fun of me while Phantom secretly took pictures.</p><p>I will always hate that day, no matter what.</p><p>And another example was when I have to... 'play' with him.</p><p>Let's just say it left me sore for a long, <em>long </em>time.</p><p>I blush at the memory of that, and Phantom smugly said, "What's wrong~? Still thinking about our <em>fun </em>last time~?"</p><p>I groan in embarrassment as my blush grew more.</p><p>"That's what I thought~. You always have to be the pretty one~," Phantom comment.</p><p>"W-Well, maybe if you haven't made me sore for the week," I mumbled.</p><p>"I do apologize. It seems that I can't keep my hands to myself~."</p><p>"Why do you have to be this snarky?" I whined with the blush still on.</p><p>"What can I say~? You're mine to keep."</p><p><em>If you weren't so much of a jerk back then...,</em> I thought. </p><p>To me, after Phantom and I separated, he became much of a jerk to everyone. </p><p>Sure he still saved people, but he acted more and more of a rascal.</p><p>At first, I thought it was a side effect due to being separated from me, but now I know that it was because of Dan.</p><p>I don't hold grudges, but I certainly don't want Phantom to end up just like him.</p><p>If only I had stopped it sooner...</p><p>I sigh and looked up at the roof. </p><p>Luckily for me, I get to see the stars up in the glass ceiling.</p><p>"I'm ready to sleep if that's what you're implying. And no, not <em>that </em>type," I said, knowing that Phantom would think about something pervertedly.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go to bed~," Phantom said, hugging me tightly so that I wouldn't run.</p><p>I mean, I would've, but I don't feel like it anymore.</p><p><em>Shit, Stockholm Syndrome got to me faster than ever!</em> I thought while looking at Phantom's eyes.</p><p>I nearly fell asleep when I saw his red eyes turning green.</p><p>I blinked, and Phantom just said, "What?"</p><p>"I-It's nothing," I said, curling up towards his chest.</p><p>I felt that his coldness was there, and it helped me a lot since back then, I had nightmares.</p><p>Without any warning or concern, I fell asleep...</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p><em><b>Stop this! Release me now, Dark!</b> </em>Phantom said in my head.</p><p><em>Not on my watch</em>, I thought, smirking before touching Danny's cheek.</p><p><em><b>Don't you dare hurt him</b>!</em> Phantom roared.</p><p>
  <em>Why not? Oh wait, you can't do <b>anything </b>about it~</em>
</p><p>I smiled darkly as I slowly got up from the room and closed the door.</p><p>
  <em>Even if you get out and defeat me, I'm still a part of you that can never be gone. This is who you truly are, Phantom boy. Whether you like it or not...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Danny will stop you!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>How? He's already in my control. And I can please myself more and more since he already submitted himself to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>N-No, he hasn't!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh really? Well, did you forget that I can read his mind? Or are you just trying to not accept that fact at all?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stop!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>After that, he cut ties with talking to me.</p><p>Not that I mind, really.</p><p>Because now Danny is mine, and nobody else...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sam and Kitty Ships PitchPearl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam POV</p><p>"So, Sam, how do you feel about Danny separating his human self from his ghost self?" Tucker asks me.</p><p>"To be honest, I don't care that much," I said sincerely.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon, you had a crush on him for the past year, Sam. Don't you want to confess or something?" He replied, looking away knowing I'm pissed.</p><p>"Well, yes, I did had a crush on him, but now I only see him as a brother. Besides, I'm happy for him," I said, walking a bit faster.</p><p>Tucker was confused at first, so I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye at him before heading inside.</p><p>"Sammy-kins~! Welcome home," My Mom said.</p><p>I sigh, knowing that I was going to have an earful of wanting me in a pink dress.</p><p>"Hello, Sammy," My Grandma said.</p><p>I kissed her forehead and went upstairs to avoid my Mom. </p><p>Once I got there, I locked my door and sigh.</p><p>"Finally! Alone time~!" I said, silently cheerfully as I knew that no one knows this, but Danny and Phantom are just meant to be together!</p><p>I sigh, hating the fact that the two are oblivious to their feelings!</p><p>It frustrates me that they are hiding their feelings and not confessing their love.</p><p>Recently, I found out that some of the Phans are trying to hook him up with them, but I was like, "Hell no!" and ruin their plans.</p><p><em>No one is going to ruin this for me!</em> I thought.</p><p>If they aren't going to confess to each other, then I'll <em>force </em>them to do it, even if it means sacrificing my life for this very moment. </p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I sneezed during my talk with Phantom about those night-shifts that he's been doing recently. </p><p>"Are you alright? You don't look sick?" Phantom asked, swarming towards me.</p><p>"I'm fine, must be allergies," I said.</p><p>
  <em>Although, I kind of wonder the same thing as well...</em>
</p><p>"Okay, so for the agreement, I shall only one hour of freedom once there are no ghosts, go it," Phantom said.</p><p>I smiled and wanted to kiss his cheek, but I know that I can't do that.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you later," I said before seeing him off.</p><p>As soon as he was gone, I groan and blush.</p><p><em>Why does he have to be <b>that </b>concerned for me?</em> I thought, going up to my room.</p><p><em>It's not like he <b>likes </b>me, right?</em> I argue with my mind.</p><p>
  <em>Still, it would be nice to know what he truly feels about me... NO, STOP THAT!</em>
</p><p>I groan again and covered my face with the pillow.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I have to have a crush on him...?</em>
</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>I was flying all across town to see if any ghosts were causing some trouble for anyone.</p><p>Although, it would be nice if I just stayed with Danny and his cute face... <em>WAIT, WHAT?!</em></p><p>I groan, and a green blush visible was shown for anyone to see.</p><p><em>Why did I have to love the clumsy yet unique Danny Fenton?</em> I thought.</p><p>Just then, Kitty, with Johnny, were talking until they saw me.</p><p>"Of course, what do you want, now?" Johnny asked, preparing for a battle.</p><p>I looked at them and asked, "Are you on your date?"</p><p>That made them both confused and curious at what I said. </p><p>"Yes, we are. What about it?" Kitty asked harshly, yet curiosity is written on her face.</p><p>"If you're not going to do any harm towards people, then I'll leave you alone," I said, about to fly away.</p><p>"Oh, no, you don't," Johnny said, getting his pet Shadow.</p><p>"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight. Besides, I'm too in love to be with you- Oh shit," I said, groaning while Kitty was smiling happily, and Johnny being confused more.</p><p>"OMG, you're in love~!" Kitty said, sounding like it was a congratulation.</p><p>Johnny didn't know what to say or do, making me want to leave more.</p><p>"Okay, I'll be going now-"</p><p>"Oh, no, you don't," Kitty said, hugging me tightly.</p><p>"G-Get your girlfriend off me!" I said, trying to get off.</p><p>Finally, Johnny said, "Let him go, Kitty. He's too much of a stress to bother our date night."</p><p>"He's not a bother! Besides, you gotta tell me who you're crushing hard on," Kitty said with excitement. </p><p>I blush at my thought about Danny and mumbled his name.</p><p>Johnny's eyes widen while Kitty squeals with happiness.</p><p>"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Kitty squeals.</p><p>Johnny groan and said," This is all your fault."</p><p>"Sorry..." I said, not looking at his face.</p><p>"You gotta tell him, Phantom," Kitty started saying, but I flew away as soon as she had her guard down. </p><p><em>Note to self, never be alone with Kitty or Johnny,</em> I thought.</p><p>
  <em>What a wasted hour I had to endure...</em>
</p><p>Upon that not-so-great situation, I didn't have any ghosts to fight with for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <em>Thank goodness...</em>
</p><p>I reached Danny's room after another hour of free time and saw him sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>Aww, he's asleep... STOP THAT, THOUGHTS!</em>
</p><p>Slowly, I curled up to him and fell asleep.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, one week</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Sam POV</p><p>I was hanging out with Danny and Phantom and away from those pesky Phans.</p><p>They kept ruining their chance of confessing to each other, and that made me mad, no piss.</p><p><em>How dare they?! Can't they see that Danny and Phantom are meant to be with each other?!</em> I thought furiously.</p><p>"Hey, Sam, are you alright? You look like something made you enraged," Danny asked.</p><p>I told him that I was fine, but in reality, I want to kill those Phans.</p><p>
  <em>If only those Phans aren't with us... What to do, what to do... I know! </em>
</p><p>I smirk and 'accidentally' tripped Danny onto Phantom.</p><p>They ended up falling to each other, with Phantom pinning Danny.</p><p>"S-Sorry!" Phantom said, grabbing Danny's hand while looking away.</p><p>"I-It's okay," Danny said, not looking in his direction.</p><p><em>Oh, c'mon! Just do it!</em> I thought angrily as all of a sudden, Johnny appeared and grabbed Danny.</p><p>"Danny!" Phantom and I said while Johnny made a sour face.</p><p>"Either you confess your love, or I drop him," Johnny said with an irritated face.</p><p>"C-Confess what?" Phantom said, blushing. </p><p>"It means confess, or otherwise he's going to drop him!" I said, secretly smirking.</p><p>Danny's face was all red while Phantom's was green, but now, nothing was going to ruin this moment.</p><p>"L-Look, Danny. I um... I really uh, like-like you," Phantom said before looking away. </p><p>Danny didn't know what to say as Johnny placed him down, but the next thing I knew, Danny kissed Phantom.</p><p>"I-I like you too," Danny said, smiling while turning away.</p><p>It took Phantom a few minutes, but it made him the happiest man alive.</p><p>Or well dead...</p><p>"Finally! Mission accomplish!" Kitty said while taking pictures.</p><p>"Send me some!" I said, smiling as the day finally happened, and it made me super happy...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Why Does Everyone Want My Boyfriend?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phantom POV</p><p>I was looking over Danny at the mall after the attack from Skulker.</p><p>Recently, so many ghosts had been targeting Danny, and I don't know why.</p><p>I think it may be the result of me announcing to the world that Danny and I are dating. </p><p>"Maybe that might be it..." I thought, looking over at Danny.</p><p>He was having fun with Sam and Tucker, <em>thankfully </em>having weapons on them just in case.</p><p>"Hey," I said while flying over to them.</p><p>They waved and smiled while Danny gave me a peck in the cheek.</p><p>"Hey, Phantom. How was the battle with Skulker?" Tucker asked.</p><p>"It was fine, nothing too serious, " I said, rubbing my arm.</p><p>
  <em>Although, he did an actual number on me.</em>
</p><p>"So, Phantom, I-" Sam was about to say something until another scream occurred.</p><p>"Damn it..." Danny and I said before all of us went over the area.</p><p>The Lunch Lady and the Box Ghost were fighting against me as soon as they spotted me. </p><p>I managed to dodge their attacks, and both Sam and Tucker used their weapons. </p><p>When they were about to use their 'special attack,' I zoomed right behind them and used the Fenton Thermos.</p><p>They got sucked into the thermos, and I didn't have to lift a finger.</p><p>"Hey, where's Danny?" Tucker pointed out, looking for him.</p><p>I turned my head to see if he was still here, which he wasn't.</p><p>Sam, Tucker, and I were beginning to thought about the worse, "OH, NO! DANNY'S KIDNAPPED!!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Danny POV</p><p>I was being carried on the back by Skulker, the 'greatest' ghost hunter.</p><p>"So, you took up the opportunity to kidnap me when Phantom had least expected? I'll give you prompts on that," I said, not lying.</p><p>"Really? I think so too," He said, flying us over to Fruitloop's place.</p><p><em>Oh, I see. Fruitloop convinced Skulker to kidnap me for his evil schemes. Prompts on that too, I guess,</em> I thought.</p><p>Once we got to Fruitloop's mansion, Skulker placed me down and flew away.</p><p>"Aw, Daniel! It's been a while," Fruitloop said.</p><p>"You too, Fruitloop," I said, smiling as I made him mad.</p><p>"I'm not a Fruitloop!" Vlad said, getting pissed.</p><p>I muffled a burst of laughter as we went inside.</p><p>"Should I call Phantom to tell him that I'm with you?" I asked.</p><p>Fruitloop looked at me and said, "Maybe, but right now, who wants to play some videogames~?"</p><p>I smiled as I knew that Phantom is <em>so </em>going to be piss once he finds out. </p><p>Yet, it's still entertaining knowing that he's going to be searching for me.</p><p><em>Even if it is in hours...,</em> I thought.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, two hours later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>"Where is he?!" I said while beating up Skulker.</p><p>"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Skulker said, seemingly frighten.</p><p>"Don't talk squat! You were the only one that didn't attack me! Where is Danny?!" I asked, getting enraged.</p><p>"He's at your stupid Fruitloop's place! That's all I know!" He said.</p><p>I let him go, and he flew away as fast as he could.</p><p>"Damn, Phantom. Didn't you took that too far?" Tucker asked but regrets it as soon as he saw my face.</p><p>Tucker flinched and hid behind Sam, who seemed to not care about the situation.</p><p>"Phantom, now that we know where you're little boyfriend is, why don't we go and get him?" Sam replied, being her usual self.</p><p>I flew away from them so that I can find Danny and bring him home.</p><p><em>I wonder what is he doing with Fruitloop...,</em> I thought, seeing him by the window.</p><p>I sigh in relief as he was in safe hands, but I was still kind of mad.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of boyfriend would do such a thing?!</em>
</p><p>I knocked on the door, and Vlad opened the door.</p><p>"Oh, Phantom. You're early..." Vlad said with a hint of disappointment. </p><p>"Yeah, um, can I have my boyfriend back?" I said aggressively. </p><p>Vlad looked kind of disappointed but, reluctantly, let me through to fetch Danny. </p><p>"Danny, let's go," I said, not pleased that he didn't call me. </p><p>"Aw~! Coming!" Danny said, coming over to me. </p><p>"See you soon, Fruitloop," He said before Vlad closed the door.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were with him?" I asked with irritation.</p><p>Danny looked away and said," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."</p><p>I sigh and told Danny that I forgive him for not telling me. </p><p>"Next time, call me," I said, carrying him bride style and flew into the sky.</p><p>"I promise~!" He said, kissing my cheek.</p><p><em>Gosh, why do I love him...? </em>I thought before flying to his house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Fun and the Super</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>"What the..." I couldn't even finish the sentence as I look at 'Fun' me and 'Super' Phantom.</p><p><em class="">Please, tell me this is a sick joke..., </em>I thought.</p><p class="">I looked over at the two and facepalmed.</p><p class="">"Why does this keep happening?!" I thought out loud, remember Goth and Astro. (Eh, eh, see what I did there?)</p><p>The fun version of me looked at me with a lazy face and said, "Um, dude, where are we?"</p><p class="">"I was about to ask that," Super Phantom said, looking at me as well.</p><p>I was starting to sweat very nervously and told them that they are in my dimension.</p><p>They were confused until I explained the situation.</p><p>Super Phantom got the memoir while fun me was confused.</p><p>"So, you're saying that we're in a different dimension, yet you are familiar with this concept?" Super Phantom asked.</p><p>I nodded and remembered what happened with Goth and Astro; no one knew about them until they found out.</p><p>"So, what now? Are we just gonna stand here or something?" Fun me said.</p><p>"It's 'going to,' not that," Super Phantom said.</p><p><em>Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be babysitting toddlers?</em> I thought while cringing.</p><p>
  <em>I just hope that nothing critical happens. Damn it, I just jinxed myself like Tucker.</em>
</p><p>Phantom POV</p><p>I heard Tucker sneezed out of nowhere, and both Sam and I were very confused.</p><p>"Um, you only do that when someone's... Oh, shit, " I said, knowing who had thought about Tucker.</p><p>"Quick, we gotta head to Danny!" I said, holding their hands and flying.</p><p>Tucker kind of scream while Sam wasn't afraid of flying.</p><p>"Why do we have to go to Danny, Phantom?" Sam asked, curious about what I know.</p><p>"I just have a gut feeling that Danny is going through with something-"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"-... And I was right..." I said, looking at Danny's and my counterparts.</p><p>Tucker freaked out while Sam was like 'I'm-so-over-this.'</p><p>At least, this time, we can get them to their proper dimension without any trouble whatsoever, right?</p><p>"No, Phantom, we can't," Danny said, looking sternly at me.</p><p>Shit, did I just say that?</p><p>"Yes, you did," He said while shrugging.</p><p>"Language!" My counterpart said while Danny's half laughed.</p><p>"I knew this would be the best day for me!" Danny's half said, containing more laughter. </p><p>My half was baffled about me cursing while Danny's other half continued to laugh at this amusement.</p><p>"So, babe, how are we going to tell Katheren about this?" Danny said, making our halves stop from what they are doing.</p><p>"Wait, <em>you're </em>dating <em>him</em>?" My half said, making me nod.</p><p>It took a few seconds before they blushed out frantically. </p><p>"W-W-What?!" Danny's half said, blushing more than my other half.</p><p>"H-How is this possible?!" My half asked, looking at me with an embarrassed face. </p><p>I shrug and smiled when Danny lightly laughed.</p><p>"Well, it's complicated, to say the least, but Phantom and I are dating. That's it, nothing at all. What about you two?" Danny asked, making them both blush.</p><p>"Um... Kind of?" Fun Danny said.</p><p>"What do you mean, kind of?" Danny asked, looking at his version.</p><p>"W-Well, you see-"</p><p>"We're on a break," My half said, cutting Danny's half off.</p><p>I flinched at his tone, making me wonder if something happened to them.</p><p>"Well, let's go talk to Katheren about this situation. Dibs not on telling her!" Danny said.</p><p>Sam and Tucker did the same, leaving me with the job.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, three hours later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Fun Danny POV</p><p>I was on my version's back after I sprained my ankle thanks to a certain 'someone.'</p><p>I glare at him but knew that I couldn't say anything that'll piss him off. </p><p><em>Why did he have to change?</em> I thought, not bother to look at my Phantom.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if this world's Danny and Phantom ever got into a nasty breakup...</em>
</p><p>I sigh and looked at this world's Phantom, who was happily talking with his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>Not cool at all...</em>
</p><p>I looked up ahead to see a very neat house.</p><p><em>Too pretty, in my opinion, </em>I thought, hearing Danny shouting.</p><p>"Why can't we just knock?" Supes asked, about to do it.</p><p>"Wait, don't-, " Danny pleaded, but it was too late.</p><p>Supes was hit with the door and flew up way too high.</p><p>"Whoa..." I said, seeing how fair Supes flew.</p><p>
  <em>Damn...</em>
</p><p>"What- Oh no..." A female voice said.</p><p>"Who and why?" She said, not extremely optimistic about this situation.</p><p>"Phantom will explain everything!" Danny said, shoving Phantom in front of her.</p><p>Phantom was shaking with fear while the lady looked at him dead to the eye.</p><p><b>"Well?" </b>She said in a harsh tone.</p><p>"W-We, um, got t-these two people from a-another dimension?" Phantom said while making it sound like a question.</p><p>It took a few moments of silence before I saw her wrath.</p><p><b>"And who's fault was that?!"</b> She said.</p><p>Phantom was shaking more intensely while we were far away from them.</p><p>Then, Supes came back and looked at what we're seeing. </p><p>He was rubbing his face from that push not too long ago, and I smiled at his pain.</p><p>Of course, I didn't let him know that. </p><p>"Okay, I'll beat him up later, but right now, we have to get you two back home," The lady said. </p><p><em>For a woman, she's so intense,</em> I thought, looking at her more clearly.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a second, is that-</em>
</p><p>"Katheren?" I shouted, seeing her clearly now.</p><p>"Fenton?" She asked, clearly not pleased with seeing Supes.</p><p>"Hi, K," I said, very happy to see her.</p><p>
  <em>The only other person that gets me...</em>
</p><p>"Hi, Fenton. Got yourself stuck with him again, huh?" She asked, staring very darkly at Supes.</p><p>"Wait, you know each other?" Danny asked.</p><p>"Yep! And- wait, why's your ankle sprained?" Katheren asked, looking concerned.</p><p>I mumbled something that only she would hear, and it made her go dark.</p><p><b>"You don't say~?" </b>She said, looking at Supes.</p><p>Supes was terrified because I used to mention her before we started dating, and now, this is the consequence of his actions.</p><p><b>"Why don't I prepare something while I talk to <em>you</em>, Supes?"</b> She said, basically threatening him.</p><p>We nodded, much to Supes's protest, and enter the house.</p><p><em>I knew her winning streak was still going, </em>I thought.</p><p><b>"C'mon, Supes, let's <em>talk</em>..."</b> She said, grabbing his hand and walking away.</p><p>And before I knew it, he was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Good luck, Supes. You're gonna need it...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Time skip, a few hours later</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Fun Danny POV</p><p>"And, done! She's ready to go!" I heard Katheren said while smiling.</p><p>It wasn't an easy wait for Supes, to say the least, because the poor guy was beaten up.</p><p><em>That's what he gets for harming me...,</em> I thought. </p><p>While she was beating up Supes, I was talking about how she and I met each other. </p><p>It was funny to see Danny's face when I mentioned that she had a gambling addiction because of me.</p><p>And for the next hours, he was scolding me for leading that path to Katheren. </p><p>I was annoyed but thrilled that he cares about her.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go!" I said, about to walk to the portal until someone holds my hand.</p><p>I looked back and saw Supes holding it.</p><p>I had the urge to let go, but then, I saw his face.</p><p>His innocent look was back, and I was confused.</p><p>"That's because I scared him to death, Fenton," Katheren said.</p><p>Shit, did I said something?</p><p>"Yep! And, don't worry. I'll make sure he'll be in <b>extra </b>pain if he <b><em>ever </em></b>hurts you again," She said, shoving us inside the portal.</p><p>I was pinned down by Supes when we landed, and before I could say something, he laid down on my chest.</p><p>My face was blushing because his mouth was near my neck, and then, I heard him apologizing to me.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being a straight-up jerk to you, Fenton," He said, nuzzling me.</p><p>I blush and told him that he's going on punishment until I forgive him.</p><p>He looked shocked but happy that we were not breaking up.</p><p>"I'll take that over a breakup, Fenton. I'm sorry, and I love you," He said, holding me tighter.</p><p>"Love you too, Supes," I said, smiling. </p><p>
  <em>Even if he was a jerk, I will always love you...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Supes's Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU, Super Phantom and Fun Danny are never the same person. And this gives Supes the opportunity for confession, which doesn't go very well for Fun. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun POV</p><p>My face was blushing as I just heard what Supes said to me.</p><p>"W-What?" I asked, still blushing.</p><p>"I said, I like you," He said, getting closer. </p><p>"W-Wait! You're going too fast!" I stuttered. </p><p>He paused, not understanding the concept. </p><p>"So, you don't like me?" He asked, hearing his voice tremble a bit.</p><p>"No, I do. It's just so unexpected, that's all," I said.</p><p>He hummed, but then, he went up to my face and said," Then, I can't kiss you?"</p><p>My face exploded after he said that, and there was a feeling of embarrassment. </p><p>"Why must you do this?" I asked, moving away from him with my face covered. </p><p>He seemed puzzled, but I didn't want to help him with that. </p><p>"Look," I started, "I like you too, but you seem to want things to go... <em>fast</em>."</p><p>He hummed again and said, "Okay. I know that we're not familiar with this concept, but what I said is too. I love you and sorry for making it sound so blunt." </p><p>"I-It's okay..." I mumbled, slowly coming up to him.</p><p>My eyes were on the floor until I saw his shoes, and I looked up to see his face. </p><p>My face was still blushing, but I didn't see any of his blush.</p><p><em>So blunt,</em> I thought before leaning in to kiss him. </p><p>It was a short kiss, but when I moved away,  he didn't move.</p><p>I began to panic until abruptly, he pinned me to a wall and kissing me.</p><p>His hands pin against mine, and his waist was wrapped by my legs.</p><p>I was startled enough to feel his tongue swirling with mine.</p><p>I yelped and tried to push him, but to no effect. </p><p>My tongue was now dancing with his, and admittedly, I kind of liked it.</p><p>"Mm~," I moan.</p><p>My breathing became too much for me, and luckily, Supes got the idea.</p><p>He moved away, making a trail of saliva connected to our mouths, and pant.</p><p>Well, not as much as me, but it still counts. </p><p>"Wow..." He said, looking at me.</p><p>I bit my lips and asked him if he could let go of me.</p><p>He blushed and release me from that position. </p><p>"T-Thanks," I said, still blushing.</p><p>"S-Sorry," He apologized.</p><p>We were in uncomfortable silence until I hold onto his hand.</p><p>"Look, I like you, and I know you can be a bit too much, but please, don't do things that'll make me feel uncomfortable," I told him.</p><p>He didn't say anything, but he nodded at my proposal. </p><p>"So, does that mean that we can be a couple?" He asked, holding my other hand.</p><p>It took a few seconds, but I nodded at his words, and he grinned.</p><p>"Alright then," He smirked, pulling me into another kiss. </p><p>This time, it was a short one with a hint of tongue.</p><p>"I... I'll allow this," I said, moving away while blushing. </p><p>He smirks again, and we both had a nice life afterward...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it was short, but I decided to make this short cuz why not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Nerd and The Jock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning- Some angst but mostly fluff. And I'm so sorry for making yall wait. Kind of busy with school, but that's all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny POV</p><p>I was shoved into the lockers by none other than Dash.</p><p>"What's wrong, Fenturd? Already in pain?" Dash 'innocently' asked.</p><p>I braced myself for the hit, but nothing happened. </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw that Phantom was blocking Dash from hitting me. </p><p>"H-Hey, Phantom," Dash started saying, but Phantom cut him off.</p><p>"What did I say about harming my boyfriend?" He said, sending Dash an aura of darkness.</p><p>I sweatdropped and told Dash to run, which he did.</p><p>I had to hold my boyfriend back from beating Dash up for the fifth time this week, but I know that he'll do it later. </p><p>As soon as Dash was out of sight, I calm my ferocious boyfriend down by kissing his cheek. </p><p>It did the trick, and I politely smiled at Phantom. </p><p>"I know that you hate Dash for bullying me, but I'll appreciate the favor. After all, you owed me, remember?" I said, cheekily smiling. </p><p>Phantom groan and held my hand tighter.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just, don't get too cocky about it," He said. </p><p>I smiled, gave Phantom another kiss, and left. </p><p>Once I was at the door, the school bell ranged, and students were coming late to class. </p><p>I headed to my room where Katheren my goth friend was. </p><p>She smiled when she saw me, which was rare, but frown when she saw someone else. </p><p>I quickly walked away and sat right in front of her.</p><p>There were my old/fake friends Sam and Tucker.</p><p>They giggled with each other while rubbing their noses, making me and Katheren nearly baff.</p><p>I hold it in, but Katheren made some gag noises, causing me to chuckle.</p><p>"At least I have you... unlike <em>them</em>..." I said with a smile. </p><p>Katheren smiled, and then the teacher appeared. </p><p>Everyone else got to their sits while Sam and Tucker were too busy making out. </p><p>"Excuse me, young ma'am, the class had started. Get to your sit, right now!" She said. </p><p>I don't blame her; they've been doing this since they started dating.</p><p>I sneakily smirk when Sam "sadly" got up to leave.</p><p>Katheren held her giggles as Sam shot a glare at us both.</p><p>We don't mind it, but it does get annoying whenever they are staring.</p><p>Once class started, I saw Sam glancing over at me and then at Katheren.</p><p><em>Yet again, with this game? Why it's so much fun?</em> I sarcastically thought. </p><p>Katheren got the idea and rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>Wonder how Phantom's doing without me?</em> I thought, knowing that he'll come and chase me as soon as class ends. </p><p>I smug at the thought, still paying attention to class.</p><p>When the teacher saw me with that look, she asked me what she said. </p><p>I told her what I heard her say, and she continued with class with an unimpressed look. </p><p>Can't blame her for that either; Sam's always been too clingy towards Tucker, which I'm actually thankful for. </p><p>I can't imagine someone I'm dating, other than Phantom, to be that clingy. </p><p>That's just not me...</p><p>As the lecture went on and on, soon, the school bell ranged.</p><p>We headed to lunch, and I saw Phantom waiting for me at a table. </p><p>I smiled and signaled Katheren to come and sit with us. </p><p>She shrugged and accepted the deal. </p><p>We sat with Phantom, and all of us were discussing how our day was so far. </p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Sam and Tucker were walking towards us.</p><p>Katheren rolled her eyes as she saw them coming.</p><p>Phantom, overprotectively, wrapped his hand around my waist, making me blush. </p><p>That didn't stop them from coming, but I was prepared. </p><p>When they were this near to Phantom, I asked Katheren if she can beat them up.</p><p>She said yes without looking at me, making them stop. </p><p>Then, they left without glaring at me, making me smug. </p><p>"Thank you~," I said, making Katheren confused a bit but shrugged it off.</p><p>Phantom sigh happily as he kissed me lightly.</p><p>I smiled and pulled him into another kiss, making out with him soon after.</p><p>"Urgh, gross, get a room," Katheren said, making a disgusted face. </p><p>I laugh and we continued our day as it is.</p><p>
  <em>And always will be in the future...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. When You BF Doesn't Like You Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun Danny POV</p><p>I smirk as one of the Phans was blushing madly because of me.</p><p>"R-Really? Someone as me can be like?" She said, not looking at me.</p><p>"Why, of course. You're pretty, hopefully smart, and kind to others. Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself a boyfriend ~, " I said honestly.</p><p>She blushed more, thanked me, and left.</p><p>I smiled as soon as she left and then preceded to drink my drink. </p><p>While I was doing that and scrolling with my phone, I saw pictures of Sam, Tucker, Supes, and I hanging out. </p><p>I happily sigh as I remembered good memories of us hanging out. </p><p>Until college and stuff happened, so yeah.</p><p>We're still good friends, but we're not living the life before. </p><p>I came across a picture of Phantom and me kissing. </p><p>I giggled at the fact that Supes was blushing when we kissed, knowing full well that I made the first move.  </p><p>I decided to get up from my table and head to the store. </p><p>I thought about Supes and maybe possibly give him a thank-you present since he helped me yesterday. </p><p>As I walked, I saw Supes fighting with the Box Ghost.</p><p>I thought back to when he got bitterly exhausted and zapped Box Ghost inside the Thermos. </p><p>I lightly laughed at that memory and moved in a different direction. </p><p>I stopped over to see some girls talking, and I recognized one of them. </p><p>It was the same girl that flirted with me earlier for an autograph.</p><p>I waved at her, and she smiled while her friends were giggling.</p><p>I smiled back and continued walking, eventually finding myself at a store. </p><p>I went inside to look at some things that Supes will like. </p><p>Eventually, I gave up and was about to walk out until something got my eyes. </p><p>It was a book about mystery, love, and betrayal. </p><p>I thought back to when Supes read his books but can never find the right one.</p><p>I smiled and decided to buy it. </p><p>It was cheap and a five-star rating, which I'm thankfully grateful for, and I soon left.</p><p>I headed home and can't wait to see Supe's reaction. </p><p>Once I got home, I saw that Supes was already in the room.</p><p>I was about to tell him about the gift until he grabbed me and tightly hugged me. </p><p>I was confused until he said with a serious tone, "Why were you with that girl, Fenton?"</p><p>My memory traced back, and I sigh before kissing Supes on the forehead.</p><p>"We were just talking, she a Phan, and a shipper. She just wanted to say hi. Besides, you know that I belong to you and you only," I said, smiling.</p><p>I knew it would piss him if I flirted with someone else, but whatever.</p><p>I'm his and his only...</p><p>I stopped hugging him and handed him my thank-you gift.</p><p>Now, it was his turn to be confused.</p><p>"I got it for you as thanks. Don't worry, it's a five-star rating and all of the genres you like," I said, planting a small kiss on his lips.</p><p>He blushes and grabbed the book before mumbling, "Thank you..."</p><p>I smiled back and knew that it was a success...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>